El año de la plaga
by Conejillo89
Summary: Después del retiro de Saint Tail, una nueva amenaza sumamente peligrosa acecha a los ciudadanos de Seika. Quizás sólo Saint Tail pueda volver y detener esta locura. Advertencia: Lemon y temas sexuales fuertes.
1. Incertidumbre nocturna

Meimi miraba por la ventana. Era una noche lluviosa. La luna asomaba su fulgor fantasmagórico entre las nubes. Los goteos plácidos en el techo, los árboles y la ventana, cubierta de rocío de lluvia, eran los únicos sonidos en aquel paisaje urbano solitario en la ventana de la chica. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y simplemente no podía dormir. Mañana había escuela, pero eso parecía no importale a la joven, que se enrollaba distraidamente el largo pelo cobrizo en los dedos. Ruby dormía en su jaula hecha un pequeño bulto espinoso. La pelirroja sentía una pena terrible que le estrujaba el corazón. Era natural que esta preocupación fuese la causa de su insomnio. Todo había cambiado. No era igual. La ausencia de Siniestra había dado un cambio a su vida de un tirón, de golpe y porrazo, de modo que aún no acababa de reconocer su nueva situación. Se encontraba en un estado en que su mente no discernía ni distinguía el pasado del presente, ni que seguiría en el futuro. Solo había confusión y melancolía. Los recuerdos se mezclaban confusos en su mente, aquellas correrías felices evadiendo a Daiki y a la policía, y mas tarde el peligroso rescate de su enamorado de la estafadora Rosemary y su asistente Maju. A veces sentía como si aún fuera la ladrona, pero la realidad aplastante se imponía. A veces solo sentía un vacío en el corazón, e inexplicablemente se sentía mal. Su mente se sentía dispersa y asuente, llena de niebla blanca que le impedía concentrarse en clase o en las tareas más cotidianas. ¿Quién era Siniestra? ¿Quién era en realidad Meimi Haneoka? ¿Se podían disociar a ambas o era imposible a final de cuentas? ¿Villana o heroína? ¿A quién amaba más Daiki a fin de cuentas? La experiencia del parque, hace semanas, le había agradado en el momento, pero hoy, solo conseguía ahondar sus dudas.

No podía quejarse tanto, pensó mientras su mente divagaba hacia Daiki. Se sentía muy satisfecha a su lado, el chico era atento, amable y cariñoso con ella. Se estaba poniendo tan guapo...Ahora que estaba yendo diariamente al gimnasio, sus músculos eran cada vez más definidos. Como le gustaría espiarlo en los vestidores de la escuela para verlo sin camisa...se decía a si misma pícaramente la pelirroja. Pero de nuevo, no podía negar que su aflicción en muchas ocasiones , ante el desconcierto de su novio, podía más. Ultimamente salía poco con el después de la escuela. Y aunque el joven se desvivía preguntándole a la chica que le pasaba, esta solo guardaba silencio y miraba tristemente a Daiki. Habían peleado unas cuantas veces debido a sus personalidades enérgicas, sin embargo, casi siempre las causas de los conflictos solían ser trivialidades, por lo que al final limaban asperezas y estaban contentos.

Por otra parte, Seira le insistía que la misión de Siniestra había concluido. ¿En que se basaba ella para decir aquello? Gruñía la joven Haneoka en su fuero interior. ¿Desde cuando ella podía decidir por ambas, cuando Meimi era quien arriesgaba el pellejo y evadía a las fuerzas del orden? La última vez había estado a punto de morir. Para Seira había sido muy fácil. Solo se quedaba en el convento a esperar y sin hacer nada mas que rezar. Tampoco hablaba con ella del destino de Siniestra. No tenía ningunas ganas, ni intención de hacerlo. Sabía que sus palabras posiblemente caerían en oídos sordos. Estaba forzada a continuar su vida como una chica normal. Y eso la tenía en vilo. Extrañaba la aventura, la adrenalina y la diversión de ser Saint Tail. ¿ Era justo que sacrificara aquello que le llenaba de vida, solo por el amor de Daiki? Su madre lo había hecho por el amor de su padre, pero, ¿por qué ella tendría que hacer lo mismo? Se sentía feliz con él, tanto que no podía negar que cada vez sus fantasías íntimas pensando en el chico de pelo azabache eran cada vez más frecuentes...

Recordaba como sus avergonzados padres le habían hablado de la sexualidad humana, de como nacen los niños, de como el hombre y la mujer tienen relaciones sexuales, de los métodos anticonceptivos...en realidad había sido mayor la contribución por parte de Eimi, ya que su ruborizado padre casi no pudo mencionar palabra durante la charla que intrigó mucho a Meimi, hacía unos dos años. Un calor empezó a surgir desde el vientre de la chica, que regresó a su cama. Allí, su mano se deslizó lentamente bajo sus pantaletas, mientras la excitación y la adrenalina subían al recordar los brazos musculosos de Daiki en la clase de gimnasia...Recordaba la primera vez que se había tocado entre las piernas, hace quizás año y medio. No olvidaba como imaginó a aquel actor apuesto del teledrama que veía su madre, cuando aquel calambre espectacular la hizo vibrar por todo el cuerpo y la dejó temblando de placer minutos después. La situación la había hecho sentir sucia y confundida, al despertar al día siguiente, ya que en la iglesia las monjas eran demasiado estrictas y severas en cuanto al tema de la sexualidad. Pero al hacer la segunda vez, ya no se arrepintió más. Esa sensación tan deliciosa que terminaba con todas sus tensiones y la hacía sentir mejor, no podía cambiarla por nada. Y más aún después de que se enamoró de Daiki, el era quien estaba más presente en sus sueños y fantasías eróticas.

Mientras movía sus dedos, aquella sensación agradable se hacía mas y más intensa. En su mente, Daiki le besaba el cuello, le acariciaba el pelo y le tocaba los senos, primero gentilmente y aumentando cada vez más la pasión. Los movimientos de los dedos de la pelirroja se hicieron más frenéticos. Y sin esperarlo, frente a ella apareció la imagen de Daiki, haciéndole el amor, mientras ella estaba vestida como la ladrona Siniestra. El placer llegó a su climax, y fue tanto que Meimi casi suelta un gemido en medio de la oscuridad y silencio de su habitación. Jadeando y sudando a mares, la estupefacción cortó de golpe la sensación agradable. De nuevo la crisis de identidad. Ya estaba cansada de esto. Y le molestó aún más que la ladrona apareciese en sus fantasías sexuales. Ya tenía suficiente con tener pesadillas con ella muy seguido. La chica solo pudo acurrucarse en su cama, donde siguió con los ojos abiertos, por varias horas más...


	2. De tal palo, tal astilla

Unas horas antes del insomnio de Meimi, Daiki llegaba de la tienda. Su padre había llegado cansado, hambriento y con mayor enojo que lo habitual. El joven había salido a comprar lo que hacía falta de la cena. Al llegar al umbral de nuevo vió a su padre bebiendo, como era su costumbre cada que llegaba exhausto. Se extraño al ver que el enojo de su padre se había desvanecido y lo miraba con preocupación. Tras terminar de preparar la cena en silencio, Keiji Asuka habló a su hijo desde el comedor.

-Hijo...necesitamos hablar muy seriamente.- El tono de voz del detective era distinto del habitual, enérgico e impaciente.

-Que pasa, papá?- habló el chico Asuka caminando hacia la mesa.

-Aún no me has dicho...que sucedió hace dos semanas? Te secuestraron y te buscamos por toda la ciudad. Y luego nos dijiste que la Ladrona te salvó y que se había ido...- Keiji miró con aprensión a su hijo. No parecía enfadado, sino sinceramente angustiado.- ¿Pudiste ver su identidad? ¿Por qué no la atrapaste?- Me están haciendo miles de preguntas en el departamento y el Alcalde ya me dijo que necesita que le digas que pasó aquella noche. Ya también estamos tras de la pista de aquellas mujeres que dijiste que te secuestraron...- Le dió un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

Daiki clavó los ojos en el piso, acometido por la sorpresa. No debía revelar la identidad de Meimi bajo ningún precio. Tragó saliva y miro vacilante a su progenitor.

-Eh...honestamente no vi el rostro de la ladrona...lo siento papá... No tengo idea de que haya pasado, solo me dijo que se retiraba...- farfulló de manera muy poco convincente. Su padre lo miro severo y preocupado.

Las investigaciones siguen en curso, también para indagar el paradero de la ladrona. Si en el departamento llegan a la conclusión de que la dejaste escapar para siempre, nos estarán acusando de obstrucción!...- espetó bruscamente Keiji levantándose de la silla. - Sabías que...he tenido que mentir por ti , hijo? Confié en tu palabra de que la Ladrona en realidad era inofensiva y callé ante mis superiores. Ya he mentido bastante y han empezado a desconfiar de mí. Sabes lo que pasaría con nosotros si se sabe la verdad? Iríamos a juicio y posiblmente prisión por complicidad! A tu madre no le haría nada de gracia, aunque no viva con nosotros...- El sudor frío y los ojos como platos del detective miraron a su hijo, que solo pudo mover la cabeza ansiosamente. - Ambos nos esforzamos para que seas un hombre de bien...pero, debes ser responsable. No podré encubrirte siempre. He fallado. He fallado como padre...- masculló bebiendo una gran cantidad de su vaso de whisky.

-Papá- balbuceó Daiki...-No puedo decirte...porque...porque...- el joven se ruborizó y comenzó a temblar.- la ladrona y yo...yo...yo la...amo... No puedo...revelar su identidad- concluyó agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Keiji casi se desploma de nuevo en su silla de sorpresa. Sus recuerdos volvieron, El también había amado a una ladrona, a la famosa Lucifer que hace más de diez años había efectuado una serie de robos...Y también la había encubierto tras descubrirse que otra persona era la responsable de los hurtos...¿Como podría dar un ejemplo a su hijo, hablarle de justicia, moralidad y honestidad, si el había hecho lo mismo? Se sentía sucio, hipócrita y falso...Se terminó su bebida alcohólica sin prestar mucha atención a su hijo.

-E...es.. la chica Haneoka?- borboteó escuetamente mientras saca un cigarro y trataba de encenderlo, aún sin poder controlar los nervios...Es ella la ladrona Siniestra?- Daiki no respondió, más estresado que nunca. Keiji lo miró, sin embargo de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en la mesa. No se sentía con ninguna autoridad para decirle nada a su hijo. Daiki musitó algo incoherente.

-Bien...- susurró el detective...- No sé cuanto más podré protegerte, pero será mejor que...busquemos una forma de arreglar esto.- Y si tu novia es la ladrona...no sé que podríamos hacer...- Se mesó los cabellos, sintiéndose abrumado. -Ve a dormir. Gracias por tu confianza, hijo...-

Daiki se dió la vuelta, suspirando y temblando. Que cerca había estado de revelar la identidad de Meimi. Peor no iba a permitirlo. Por otro lado, se sentía mal por su padre. Sus palabras habían sido aún más dolorosas de escuchar que cuando lo reprendía estando furioso. Por primera vez, había oído decepción y tristeza en la voz de su padre. Subió a su habitación sin cenar y se quedo dormido casi enseguida después de acostarse.

¿Qué pasa, Daiki? - saludó alegremente el joven Sawatari. Daiki estaba en su pupitre en el salón de clase. Era de los primeros en la clase que llegaba. Meimi aún no aparecía. También estaban ausentes Seira y Rina.

-Nada...- murmuró cansinamente el joven Asuka. Aún pesaba fuertemente en su conciencia la charla con su padre del día anterior. Quizás tenía razón su padre. Si la verdad se llegaba a saber, tanto el como su padre estarían acabados. Leía distraídamente el periódico de la mañana, que detallaba un misterioso caso que tenía en vilo recientemente al departamento de policía.

Empezaba a sentirse que todo esto de Siniestra había sido una pérdida de tiempo, y que solo había conseguido estresarlo y preocuparlo en vano.

Seguramente has leído el caso nuevo...ahora que la ladrona se ha ido, ¡llega un nuevo criminal a esta ciudad!- espetó Manato sobrecogido. Daiki lo miró por encima del diario, inexpresivo. Rina llegaba al aula, guiñándole un ojo a Daiki.

¡Buenos días, Asuka!- hablo desfachatadamente la rubia mientras tomaba su asiento. Ya extrañas a la ladrona?- Daiki tensó la mandíbula. Por alguna razón aquello lo había enfurecido de golpe. No respondió, siguiendo con su lectura.

-Que hay del asesino, ya saben algo?- inquirió Sawatari sentándose en el pupitre más cercano.- Oí que ha sido algo jamás visto en esta ciudad- jadeó con entusiasmo.

-Según parece hay un sujeto que ha asesinado a dos personas, miembros de la Iglesia en esta ciudad...- señaló Rina...- Pero los asesinatos han sido demasiado violentos. La policía sospecha que el móvil quizás tenga que ver con algún conflicto dentro del clero. Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que uno de los muertos fue una religiosa...y...según supe...ella fue...- Rina se estremeció. Algo poco habitual en ella. El rostro de Manato enseguida perdió su expresión de interés.

-Sí, fue abusada sexualmente.- replicó tajantemente Daiki, dejando el periódico en la mesa del pupitre. Pfff...Yo veo casos así todos los días, y mi padre también, no se qué les sorprende.- concluyó fastidiado. Miró a sus amigos que lo miraban con extrañeza.

Pero Daiki...-murmuró Rina...- Somos católicos y esto nos resulta muy preocupante...-Que tal si atacan a alguna de las profesoras, o peor aun, a alguno de los compañeros que están en el seminario o en el convento?- la rubia concluyó con un temblor en la voz.-Y te recuerdo, amigo mío, que no hace mucho te secuestraron y casi te matan. Es una suerte que salieras vivo de esa.

Daiki calló, reflexivo. Una parte de él quería olvidar aquel incidente, pero otra no ya que Meimi le había revelado su secreto y su relación, parecía haberse fortalecido en el momento. Mientras tanto, Meimi entraba en el salón, saludando tímidamente en la distancia a su novio, que correspondió el gesto. Seira iba detrás de ella, optimista como siempre. La campana sonó poco después y las clases como siempre comenzaron, sin ninguna alteración mayor.


	3. Testigo

¿Pero, que ocurre oficiales? - susurró Seira mientras los policías la acompañaban al interior de la capilla, aquella misma mañana cuando llegaba a la escuela.

-Verá jovencita Mimori...solo hay dos congregaciones religiosas en esta ciudad, la de ustedes, Santa Paula y la de San Juan Bosco. Ya han sido atacados tres religiosos de San Juan Bosco, y justo anoche, una hermana de su congregación reportó que había un tipo muy extraño siguiéndola. - La chica abrió los ojos horrorizada...- Nos han pedido que vigilemos la escuela y a las religiosas en todo momento, aunque somos pocos oficiales. Afortunadamente la congregación de San Juan es mucho más pequeña, así que podremos vigilarla más fácilmente. Pero la de Santa Paula...es una situación muy estresante.-

-¿Tienen idea de quién puede ser el asesino?- preguntó Seira.

Nada hasta ahora. Solo temenos suposiciones, pero nada concreto hasta hoy. Le recomendamos que se dirija de inmediato a su clase. Por nuestra parte, solo nos queda seguir vigilando por aquí- resolvió el oficial. Seira obedeció y marchó hacia el edificio de la escuela. En el camino, se encontró con Meimi.

Horas más tarde en la hora del receso, Seira y Meimi hablaban, alejadas del bullicio habitual, ne un ricnón apartado en el patio escolar.

-Todo esto es muy estresnate...musitaba Seira...- Espero que pronto atrapen al criminal...- Meimi la miró con seriedad y determinación.

-Seira, sabes que en cualquier momento que me lo pidas...puedo volver a ser Siniestra y ayudar a la policía a resolver...-

-No, Meimi...- gimoteó la novicia- No sé si sea buena idea que intervengas esta vez...- Siniestra solamente ayudaba a las personas que les robaron algo, y la última vez te arriesgaste demasiado...- concluyó con un suspiro desesperado.

-Seira, no le tengo miedo a nada!- refunfuñó Meimi- Mi deber es ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten! Soy Saint Tail y haré justicia a costa de mi vida si es necesario!-

-Pero Meimi...-inisitió la monja- Creo que la policía...-

-Seira, basta!- rugió Meimi- Hay gente de nuestra religión en peligro, y quieres que me quede como si nada?- No lo haré!- clavó sus ojos destellantes en su amiga.

-Bueno...bueno...esta bién...- Por esta vez, creo que...tienes razón, amiga...- concedió avergonzada Seira.- Pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado...

Meimi sonrió forzadamente. Al fin, volvería a ser la ladrona. Una sensación de júbilo la habpia invadido. Las aventuras estaban por regresar a su vida rutinaria de estudiante de secundaria. Pero en su interior, algo no cuadraba del todo. Algo estaba faltando...

¿Que ocurre papá?- Keiji Asuka llegaba a su casa esa misma noche, mas cansado y lívido de lo normal. Daiki lo ayudo a cruzar la sala hasta la cocina.

Hijo...- el alcalde quiere interrogarte personalmente. No quieren creerme más...- borboteó Keiji tomando por los hombros a su hijo mientras sus manos temblaban sin control. Me temo que vas a tener que revelar cuanto antes la identidad de la ladrona, o nos van a castigar...- Daiki lo miró, paralizado de miedo. El teléfono celular de Asuka Sr. Timbró.

-Si, Asuka? Que ocurre?. Daiki miró a su padre mientras este se daba la vuelta para buscar privacidad en su llamada...-¿Que dices? - estalló el detective veterano.- ¡Voy para allá!

¡Esto es imposible!- Daiki, creo que tendrás que acompañarme. Hubo otro ataque del asesino de religiosos. Ha sido alguien de Santa Paula esta vez. No me sorprende. El asesino estaba llamando demasiado la atención matando a los religiosos de San Bosco. Vamos!- Padre e hijo salieron como el viento rumbo al auto del padre.

Justo en uno de los callejones adyacentes a la capilla de Santa Paula, la policia se congregaba. Ya se habían colocado las cintas de seguridad para evitar el paso de los curiosos de la escena del crimen, mientras los peritos examinaban el cadaver sanguinolento de una joven monja. Los invetsigadores de la escena del crimen tomaban muestras. Daiki y su padre estaban expectantes mientras los demás detectives tomaban notas.

-Que hubo un testigo?- inquirió Keiji. - Traíganlo, necesitamos hablar con él.-

Un oficial se movió entre el tumulto de uniformados, hacia una de las patrullas. Allí estaba, caminando, pálido como la cera, con los ojos llorosos y la manídbula tensa, Manato Sawatari. Miró a Daiki con ansiedad y nerviosismo...- Daiki se dirigió a su amigo.

Manato...estás bien? No te hizo nada el asesino?Cuéntanos, que fue lo que viste?- El rubio movió la boca sin decir nada. Daiki le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Este joven dice que vió por al asesino. Intentó fotografiarlo, pero el asesino lo descubrió y lo golpeo. Después, le arrebtó la cámara y la destruyó.- habló el oficial que había traido a Manato.

-¿Cómo era?- cuestionó Asuka Sr. - Manato tembló, mientras Daiki lo estrujaba con fuerza para reconfortarlo.

Fue...fue horrible...No pude hacer nada para salvar a la hermana Hondo...- susurró el joven fotógrafo...- Ese tipo...me dió tanto miedo, la estaba golpeando de manera verdaderamente salvaje-...Después se saco un cuchillo de la gabardina y la apuñalo...Ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta de que...que...estaba allí...- terminó con un hilo de voz...- Solo vi ese horrible pico de pájaro y sus ojos de cristal...Llevaba también un crucifijo. Justo cuando me iba a acuchillar grité y salió corriendo...-

Creo que me recuerda a algo...-señalo Daiki...- Un pico de pájaro y ojos de cristal?-...Recuerdo haber visto algo así en clase de historia...creo que tenía que ver con la Peste Negra...- musitó.

Definitivamente era un disfraz...- soltó de tirón Manato- Parecía ser de cuero. También llevaba un sombrero. Y su bastón...tenía sangre...- se estremeció.

Los policías se miraron, desconcertados. Daiki le tendió una bebida caliente a su amigo en shock. Al menos , había una pista, pero el testigo había sido casi aniquilado...Los oficiales continuaron con su inspección mientras el padre de Daiki continuaba interrogando al joven Sawatari, y justo por encima de ellos, en el techo de la capilla, Saint Tail los espiaba, aprétandose los puños con impotencia y rabia...Había llegado muy tarde para impedir el asesinato. Pero la próxima vez, no iba a salirse con la suya, pensó para si misma Meimi mientras miraba a la luna...


	4. El doctor de la plaga

Hmmm...-Entonces, debe ser eso...- No aquí no viene nada...- Quizás en este libro esté...A ver...-

Daiki estaba en la biblioteca, justo aquella tarde al salir de la escuela. Estaba tan concentrado buscando información en los libros de historia, alguna pista que ligara los horribles acontecimientos recientes, que no notó cuando su novia Meimi entró a la biblioteca y se sentó junto a él.

-Daiki, que te tiene tan preocupado?- aventuró la pelirroja, haciendo que su novio diese un salto, arrestado por la sorpresa.

-Meimi, que susto me diste...- gruñó el joven de pelo azabache- Me hubieras saludado antes, estoy muy ocupado...- bufó.

-Bueno...esta bien.- se encogió de hombros la chica...- Recuerda que puedes contarme lo que quieras.- sonrió cariñosamente. Vine a investigar algo de la tarea de Física Mi madre me matará si saco otro siete en el siguiente examen. - rió avergonzada. Sin tu ayuda, esto habría sido mucho más difícil. Mis notas han mejorado mucho en Matemáticas y en Física gracias a ti.- La chica besó en la mejilla a su novio, que seguía concentrado escudriñando en los libros. Meimi se dió la vuelta y se fue buscar en la sección de física, mientras Daiki no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo y gruñir impaciente.

Unos minutos después Daiki soltó un grito tan fuerte, que ahora fue Meimi quien saltó de su asiento.

-Ah! Aquí esta!...Conque era esto...! Al fin!- Eufórico, se dirigió a la copiadora de la biblioteca, para reproducir las páginas que le interesaban.-

-Que sucede, amor?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras el satisfecho Daiki, se sentaba suspirando en su silla, mientras ordenaba sus fotocopias. -¿Estas bien?-

-No pasa nada, preciosa...- tembló la voz del chico.- Esto...vaya. Le va a a fascinar a mi padre...- No sé como no nos dimos cuenta antes...-

-De que hablas?- Meimi se acercó más a su novio, que tragó saliva, sobrecogido.-

-El asesino...Mira esto...- Meimi leyó.

Eran las copias de un viejo libro de historia de la medicina cristiana. En una de las páginas, había una reproducción de un grabado, que a Meimi le causó cierto pavor. Un médico de la plaga. Un hombre vestido con una toga larga, guantes, sombrero, y una máscara tenebrosa con un pico de pájaro y lentes de cristal. Llevaba un bastón en una mano. Justo debajo de la ilustración, el texto enunciaba:

 _En la Europa de los siglos XVI al XVIII, los médicos de la plaga eran profesionales novatos o no cualificados que se dedicaban a analizar y llevar el cómputo de las personas afectadas con la peste negra. Esta indumentaria, hecha de cuero se utilizaba para proteger a los médicos de los malos olores producto de la peste, los cuales se creían eran resposnables de trasmitir la enfermedad. En el pico de la máscara, se utilizaban hierbas y plantas de olor, las cuales se creian protegerían a los médicos del contagio..._

-Pero, que quiere decir esto?- se extrañó la pelirroja. Daiki la miró aprensivo.- No recuerdo que en clase de biología nos mencionaran...-

-El asesino...según Manato esta vestido así...- Debe haber algo más.- interrumpió el joven detective.

-Tiene sentido...Pobre hermana Hondo! Llegué demasiado tar...- Meimi se calló de pronto, presa del pánico, Daiki la miró fijamente.

-Que dices, Meimi?- El joven miró de soslayo a su novia. Meimi vaciló, sin decir nada más.- ¿Cómo que lo viste todo? Acaso...volviste ser...Siniestra? Nos estabas espiando anoche, en la escena del crimen ?- El semblante del joven se tornó severo. Afortunadamente, nadie más los estaba escuchando. Daiki tomo airé y le hizo una seña a Meimi para dirigirse a un rincón apartado. La chica obedeció, sin mirarlo a los ojos. En medio del silencio sepulcral, Daiki habló:

-Meimi...Mi padre me esta presionando. La policía aún te busca. No importa lo que les he dicho. Para ellos sigues siendo una criminal. Te siguen investigando y te buscarán sin descanso. El alcalde quiere hablar conmigo...Por favor...no vuelvas a salir !- El chico tomo la mano de su novia, con un gesto de nerviosismo. -Me siento mal...de mentirle a todo el mundo...- Pero no quiero perderte. Aunque honestamente, te ves hermosa con el traje de la ladrona...me hubiera gustado verte otra vez vestida así... Extraño nuestras aventuras juntos...solo los dos... - El joven besó a su novia en la frente. Meimi no dijo nada, mientras se ponía cada vez más colorada.

-¿Me amas a mí o a Siniestra?- La rabia en la voz de la chica apenas era controlada. El joven dió un paso atrás. - Quién es la dueña de tu corazón, Daiki?- La voz de la pelirroja se quebró al terminar la frase.

-Por favor Meimi, debes entender que estoy en una situación muy delicada y...-

-CONTÉSTAME YA!- gritó desaforada al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas como diamantes.- ¿Quien...soy yo para ti?- sollozó mientras se secaba las lágrimas...-Dame una respuesta ahora!- rugió tomando por la camisa a su novio, que la miró horrorizado. Daiki la tomo por las manos y las estrechó fuertemente. No para hacerle daño sino para demostrarle afecto.

-Nos hemos metido en un lío muy grande. No me importa que me encierren, mientras podamos seguir en contacto...- Meimi lo apartó ,empacó sus libros como un huracán y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada más. Daiki salió tras ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla. El sol se estaba poniendo. Molesto, marchó de regreso a la sala donde había dejado sus libros, para continuar con sus deberes escolares.

Aquella tarde, Manato estaba en su casa, jugando con una pelota sin prestar atención a nada más. Estaba solo. Sus padres trabajaban arduamente para darle una vida llena de lujos y comodidades. Pero eso no importaba. La horrible imagen del asesino vestido de cuero negro, con su enorme pico de ave y ojos resplandecientes de cristal, lo seguía atormentando. Ya estaba cansado de eso. Tocaron la puerta. Con desasosiego, se dirigió a abrir, aunque su tensión se esfumo cuando vió los ojos tristes de Seira que le devolvían la mirada.

-Lo siento tanto...apenas me he enterado...- mumuró la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. Estas bien?- gorjeó con una voz muy aguda y lánguida.

-Seira...yo...pasa.- Manato clavó sus ojos azules en el suelo. Se sentía demasiado confundido. Ambos tomaron asiento. Tras un silencio incómodo, comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales y escolares, sin poder dejar de lado la tensión en el ambiente. Vino de nuevo otro silencio bochornoso. Manato se levantó y miró con inexpresividad hacia la ventana, donde el sol se ponía con un resplandor dorado.

-Manato...El Señor no te abandonará...-susurró Seira poniendole una mano en el hombro al chico...- No solo Él te ayudara a pasar este trago amargo...- Yo también...estoy aquí...para ti...- conlcuyó timidamente la monja.- Manato se dió la vuelta. Ninguno de los dos supo lo que pasaba , hasta que se separaron después de besarse apasionadamente. Seira estaba roja, muerta de vergüenza.

-Se supone que eres una monja...- musitó Manato sin mirarla. - No puedes tener novio...-

-Eso ahora...no importa...- sonrió tristemente Seira...- Quizás no sea tan buena idea...ser una novicia...-No quiero morir tan jovén...-

-Seira...-Manato la abrazó fuertemente. Duraron así un largo rato, y tras una breve charla, Seira se retiró.


	5. En el crepúsculo

-Me alegra que por fin haya algun avance en este caso...-Los asesinatos han sido con demasiada violencia. El departamento esta con los pelos de punta y los nervios hechos polvo por lo que ha pasado desde hace una semana. Llevo tres días sin dormir. Estoy que reviento...- Asuka padre gruñía mientras hablaba con uno de los oficiales rasos en su oficina en la estación de policía.

-El alcalde me ha dicho que el tema del asesino es prioridad, señor detective. El tema de la ladrona puede esperar.- enunció el oficial. Keiji soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Todos nuestros esfuerzos deben concentrarse en atrapar al criminal. La Madre Superiora de Santa Paula .se ha quejado que no les estamos proporcionando suficiente seguridad, y que las hermanas tienen miedo de salir a la calle-

Espero que Midori ya se ponga a hacer su trabajo. Es un holgazán!- Le pedí que vigilara la capilla ayer y llego una hora tarde...- No podemos descuidarnos y menos a la hora del anochecer...-

Keiji le dió un hondo trago a su café. El oficial se retiró. Por lo menos el y su hijo habían ganado algo de tiempo. Aunque en realidad, el caso de asesinato era mucho más desgastante y díficil de lidiar que el de St. Tail. Siguió examinando las fotografías de las escenas del crimen, que estaban colocadas en un pizarrón blanco a un lado de su escritorio.

-Entonces, ¿ese es el patrón?- Media hora mas tarde Keiji hablaba con la joven laboratorista y el médico forense. Al fin habían concluido los análisis de los tres asesinatos.-

-Sí. Los tres estaban contagiados de alguna enfermedad venérea. Uno sífilis y dos con clamidia- Creo que es posible que se trate de alguna venganza personal dentro de la Iglesia Católica. - replicó serenamente el médico forense. - Va a ser difícil, la Iglesia en este ´páis suele ser muy secretista y cerrada a la hora de que las autoridades del estado intervengan en sus asuntos.-

-Ya lo creo. Pero creo que por lo pronto, solo podemos prevenir que haya más asesinatos, y con un poco de suerte, daremos con alguna pista más sólida.- suspiró Keiji recargándose en la pared del pasillo.

-Papá!- Daiki llegaba de la escuela, casi sin aliento a la oficina de su padre.- ¿Que pasa hijo? Te ves demasiado agitado. Un día dificil? Estoy ocupado, asi que espero que seas breve.- gruñó el detective veterano. -

-Mira estó- habló el joven con voz entrecortada, tendiéndole a su padre un juego de fotocopias.- Aquí esta, tenemos una pista!- Keiji miró al pizarrón, donde habia un retrato hablado del asesino. Al compararlo con la imagen del médico de la plaga en las fotocopias, la mandibula de Keiji cayó de sorpresa sin que el mismo lo notase.-

-Hijo...-Esto...- balbuceó Keiji.- Es... Creo que es una pista muy buena...- Ah!- Soltó una carcajada de júbilo, y alborotando cariñosamente el pelo de su hijo, exclamó:- Felicidades! Si esto resulta coincidir, estaré muy orgulloso de tí hijo!- Veo que tu astucia te puede granjear muchos éxitos en el futuro, a pesar de la...- Recordó el tema de la Ladrona. La sonrisa amplia se desvaneció de su rostro. -

-Pasa algo, papa?- preguntó Daiki desconcertado.-

-No hijo.- dijo escuatemente el padre.- Vuelve a casa.- Te veré por la noche. Y gracias, gracias por lo que me has traído...-

El chico salió de la oficina. Pensativo, seguía con la mente puesta en el conflicto que había tenido el día anterior con su novia, que ese día no le había dirigido la palabra para nada. Suspirando, se encaminó hacia la parada de autobus para tomar el transporte a su casa.

Los grillos no dejaban de sonar. El crepúsculo estaba llegando, bañando de un espectro de tonalidades azules, rojas, violetas, anaranjadas y amarillas el cielo sin nubes. Dos personas iban en un auto por la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar a un claro muy amplio en los terrenos de planicie, se bajaron del auto. Uno de negro, otra de blanco. La persona vestida de blanco, avanzaba dando traspies. Tras caerse dos veces, el hombre vestido de negro, le dió dos certeros golpes dos veces con su largo baston de madera rigida , dura y pesada. Los grillos seguían trinando sin parar.

La pareja caminó hasta el pie de un arbol, rodeados por la hierba alta. Allí, el hombre le pidió algo a la novicia. La novicia soltó a llorar desesperadamente. El hombre dió un paso amenazante, mientras sacaba un largo cuchillo de su gabardina de cuero. La monja empezó a desprenderse de su hábito. El hombre le hizo otra pregunta y la monja vaciló. Ninguno de los dos notaron el grupo de globos que se dirigía a aquella pradera llena de grillos, que seguían chirriando cada vez más y en mayor número. El cielo estaba de un color cada vez más rojizo. El bermellón y amarillo llenaba casi todo el horizonte.

El hombre se inclino sobre la monja. Meimi no podía ver que estaba haciendo exactamente. Sus binoculares no eran tan potentes Pero era claro que tenía que apurarse. El panico en su corazón iba creciendo mientras el cielo seguía adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas y los saltamontes entonadan su canción estridente. No podía saltar desde aquella distancia ni altura. Con seguridad se mataría

La novicia soltaba unos berridos espeluznantes. El hombre se reia a carcajadas. Y unos segundos después, lo horroso ocurrió. La monja emitió un alarido tremendo mientras la mano de Meimi temblaba sosteniendo los prismáticos, donde veía como los garmentos de la monja se teñían de rojo carmesí. Sin poderse contener más, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules y un chillido de rabia e impotencia salió de sus cuerdas vocales. El hombre miró al cielo, notando a Saint Tail, que ya estaba a varios metros por encima de ellos. Meimi pudo verlo sin máscara. No distinguió bien más que una cara desfigurada y poco humana. El sujeto, sin perder su tiempo, se puso la máscara con un grotesco pico de ave y ojos de vidrio, y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia su auto. Meimi aun no podía bajar tan rápido como ella deseaba. Solo ´pudo ver como el sujeto subía en el vehículo y arrancaba hacia el horizonte. Unos minutos más tarde, Meimi había tocado tierra. Corriendo entre la hierba, el sonido de los grillos inundaba el ambiente. No se escuhaba otra cosa. Al llegar al lado de la monja, que estaba semidesnuda y cubierta de sangre, solo pudo desplomarse y romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Los ojos vidriosos de la monja estaba fijos en las estrellas vespertinas. El cielo seguía tornado de bermellón y cadmio. Los grillos hacían sonar su melodía infinitamente, como una marcha fúnebre


	6. Votos monásticos

El alba rayaba con el canto de los gallos en la lejanía. Meimi se remolinaba en su cama tras una noche de insomnio. Estaba despeinada, pálida , ojerosa y con los ojos rojos. Se levantó de mala gana, se vistió, desayunó y se encamino a la escuela, todo ello en un total silencio y apatía. Sus padres, acostumbrados al caracter en ocasiones difícil de su hija, no pensaron que hubiese nada anormal en su conducta. Las aves trinaban mientras Meimi avanzaba con pereza a través de la vereda que conducía al colegio Santa Paula. Una voz la distrajo del tedio y la monotonía. Era Daiki. La pelirroja lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, hasta que el chico de pelo ébano se le acercó trastabillando.

-Meimi...tenemos que hablar...Por favor- imploró el muchacho..- Mira...- Meimi no pudó mas y se dió la vuelta,con una mirada de hartazgo.

-¿Que quieres?- murmuró con desprecio la joven. Daiki le tendió el periódico del día. Reportaban un nuevo avistamiento de la ladrona. La chica se quedo de piedra sosteniendo el diario entre las manos. Daiki tragó saliva, colmado de desasosiego.

-Eso fue muy arriesgado, linda...Que estabas haciendo anoche?- inquieió Daiki mientras su novia empezaba a temblar, con la miraba clavada en algun punto indefinido del suelo...- Ah!-

La chica había roto a llorar a mares, mientras abrazaba a su novio, que la reconforto en medio del desconcierto total. Dado el humor de Meimi en los ultimos días, esperaba que le gritara o que quisiera golpearlo.

-Soy...soy una tonta...Perdóname por haberte gritado Daiki...- chilló la chica apenas articulando las palabras, mientras su cara se teñia de un púrpura progresivo...No pude hacer , nada,... No pude...Él la mató y la violó, llegué muy tarde...- gimoteó con verdadera pena...Fallé...-

-De que estas hablando, amor?- hablo tiernamente Daiki tomando las mejillas de su novia y secándolas, mientras ella temblaba, suspiraba y retorcía los labios.- Cuéntame...sabes algo del asesinato de anoche...? - Los ojos de la pelirroja se volvieron a empañar.

-S...sí..sí...- gorjeó la chica mientras se sonaba la nariz...- Yo...-Quise ayudar, pero la hermana...llegué muy tarde...- La chica solto un gemido de dolor y se aferró a su novio, clavándole las uñas.

-Meimi, me estas,,,ay!- La joven se asía más de la espalda del chico con las uñas...- Se separaron. Meimi respingaba y tenía espasmos. Daiki solo pudo besarla en la frente.

-No se que podremos hacer Meimi...Necesitaría de tu testimonio, pero se supone que aun tengo que atraparte...- La chica lo miró colmada de terror. - No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, eso te lo aseguro...- El joven pusó la mano en el hombro de su novia que se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Siguieron caminando hacia la escuela, mientras no decían ni una sola palabra. La pelirroja se sentía muy triste y azorada, pero una parte de ella agradecía que su novio hubiese perdonado su rabieta de días antes.

-Tendremos que planear bien como podría obtener tu testimonio sin que sepan...que eres la ladrona, por supuesto...- balbuceó el detective. Meimi lo miró melancólica. - Ya se me ocurrirá un plan.- El chico d e nuevo besó a la chica, esta vez en la mejilla. La joven se sintió reconfortada y satisfecha. Confiaba plenamente en la enorme inteligencia de su novio, aunque la confusión no la abandonaba. Las campanas de la escuela ya sonaban, mientras la pareja cruzaba por el portón principal del instituto.

Horas más tarde, Seira esperaba afuera de los vestidores de hombres. Se había citado con Manato. La clase de futbol había concluido hacía unos minutos, y la chica solo podía oír los gritos y risas de los chicos que salían de las regaderas. Estaba algo tensa. Había visto varias veces más al joven fotógrafo después de su encuentro, y aunque el chico aún estaba asustado por el choque con el asesino, parecía estar mas feliz y relajado gracias a la compañía y palabras de aliento de la novicia. Se habían besado y acariciado muchas veces más. Un conflicto que comenzaba a desbordar, se debatía en la mente de la chica de pelo castaño. Estaba traicionando sus votos religiosos, pero por otra parte, le partía el corazón ver a Manato tan deprimido y ausente desde que su vida se vió interrumpida por el horrible acontecimiento de semanas atrás. Tenía ganas de apoyarlo, de estar con él, y de animarlo. Por no decir que lo encontraba bastante guapo...La chica se ruborizó al recordar como Manato le mordía tiernamente el cuello mientras se besaban, días atrás. Le había gustado, de aquello no había ninguna duda.

Unos momentos después, los chicos, Daiki entre ellos salieron riéndo y diciendo chistes vulgares. Manato no estaba entre ellos. La joven se asomó tímidamente por la puerta abierta del vestidor. Ahí estaba el joven Sawatari, se había quedado rezagado.

Eh...Manato...- susurró Seira.- Ya estoy aquí...- La monja clavó la mirada en el suelo. Manato la miró sonriendo levemente. Se dirigió hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

-Ah...-suspiró la joven mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novio. Las caricias y besos iban aumentando en intensidad...- Manato...eres...eres...yo...-

-Que ocurre, preciosa?...- musitó Manato mordiéndo los labios de la chica.-

-Te quiero!...- espetó de golpe la novicia. No me importa en este momento nada más...!- Manato besó con gran ternura a la chica. Clavando los ojos verdes en los ojos cafés, respoindió:

-Yo te quiero aún más...- Los arrumacos y cariños continuaban entre la pareja. Manato comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica, quien lo aparto d einmediato.

-Pero amor...- Sawatari farfulló tomando las manos de su novia...- Yo...quiero estar contigo. Quiero snetir tu piel con la mía...- Me habías dicho que te daba curiosidad y que querías hacerlo...- Seira tragó saliva, y se mordió los labios. Se estaba debatiendo en su interior si realmente era lo que deseaba...-

-Bonita, no te preocupes...Apenas aprendí a usar el condón. Confía en mí...- susurró seductoramente mientars besaba de lengua a su chica, que no pudo resistir más...- Si lo quieres, pequeña?- las manos de Manato sostuvieron con delicadeza el rostro de Seira.-

-Si vas a hacerme el amor...hazlo ya...- exclamó Seira abalanzándose sobre su novio y quitándole la camisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta cerrada, ambos chicos estaban desnudos sobre uno de los bancos del vestido improvisado como cama para su ritual de amor. Seira suspiraba y gemía. Manato gruñía y le sususrraba palabras en voz baja al oído. Nadie los escuchó mientras Seira tenía su primer orgasmo al lado de un hombre , mientras su himen se rompía, y sus votos monásticos con él...


	7. Ropa interior

Las patrullas se enfilaban hacia el horizonte en la carretera. El sol del alba hacía relumbrar con tonos broncíneos y áureos las piezas de metal y los cofres de los automóviles. Finalmente, la caravana se detuvo al frente de una vieja granja abandonada. Junto a ella, había un auto abandonado. Asuka Sr. Se dirigió junto con otros oficiales al coche. Al pie de este, descansaba un cuerpo ensangrentado.

-Un asesinato más...- mumuró Keiji mientras los detectives y peritos de la escena del crimen aseguraban la zona...- Otro religioso...- señalo Aoyama mientras los peritos examinaban cuidadosamente el cadaver. Vieron el alzacuello blanco de cura católico en las ropas del hombre, que estaba parcialmente teñido de carmesí.

-Detective Asuka, tenemos el arma homicida!- gritó uno de los asistentes de la escena. Keiji y Aoyama avanzaron hacia el joven. En sus guantes blancos, sonstenía una pala ensangrentada.

-Estupendo!- gruño Asuka sartisfecho. Pero...una pala es algo distinto de los asesnatos anteriores que se hicieron con un cuchillo...- Este pobre sacerdote, parece que lo apalearon en la cabeza con la pala. No se veían desgarramientos en sus ropas...- habló tembloroso el joven policía.

-Quizás ha cambiado su modus operandi, o quizás es un asesinato completamente ajeno al Médico de la Plaga...- rumkió Aoyama. Creo que solo podremos saber hasta que hayamos procesado la escena por completo.

Los policías continuaron observando e inspeccionando la escena del crimen. No se dieron cuenta de que, alguien a lo lejos, vestido de negro, los observaba discretamente con unos binoculares...

Esa mañana del colegio Santa Paula fue como cualquier otra para los alumnos. Pero no así para las profesoras, que se les veía más estrictas, enérgicas y airadas de lo normal. Meimi se había llevado un buen castigo por hablar en clase de historia y no prestar atención. Mientras la pelirroja bufaba en el pasillo, molesta por la reprimenda impuesta, Daiki apareció a su lado.

-Ten más cuidado, linda. Se que te encanta ese programa, pero pudiste haber esperado al recreo para. Hablar de eso..- habló amablemente el joven. Meimi solo pudo girar los ojos en hastío.

-Ah, que pasa, Daiki? - refunfuñó la chica mientras resoplaba.- No deberías estar en clase tu también?-

El chico rompió a reír alegremente. La joven lo miró con extrañeza.

-Estas bien, amor?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-He de confesarte algo, linda. Grité en clase para que la maestra me sacara del aula. Solo para verte.- musitó el joven retorciéndose las manos, aun eufórico.

-Ay Daiki...no seas bobo..- suspiró con tristeza la chica, sin ganas de regañarlo.- Tu no puedes fallar en la escuela...- hizo un mohín mientras el joven la tomaba de los brazos.

Tengo algo que decirte...- mumuró el chico poniéndose serio. Vamos al baño de chicos...- La pelirroja lo siguió. Una vez que entraron en los sanitarios, asegurandose de que nadie los viese u oyese. Daiki habló.

-Como viste esta mañana en las noticias, han asesinado a un cura. No sabemos hasta ahora si esta relacionado, pero es muy posible que sí...- Necesito que me des tu testimonio. El departamento de policía respeta la privacidad de las personas. No sabrán que fuiste tú.

Eso suena bien, amor...-suspiró la joven. Pero...-vaciló- creo que puedo seguir al asesino sin que él se de cuenta. Vi su auto. Puedo localizarlo y evitar que mate a alguien de nuevo. Así ustedes podrían atraparlo. - Daiki sacudió la cabeza, desaprobando. La expresión de calma de Meimi cambió por una tensa, de nueva cuenta.

-No sé si sea lo mejor, Meimi...- el joven espetó gravemente. Meimi tragó saliva.

-Me ha citado el alcalde para hablar conmigo personalmente. Dice que mi padre se puede ocupar del asesino, pero que quiere aclarar ya el asunto de la ladrona. No sé que explicación voy a darle. Creo que lo mejor que podre decir fue que una fuente anónima me dijo que la ladrona no piensa cometer mas crímenes...Aunque no se si vaya a creerme...-se pasó la mano por la cara, aprehensivo. En todo caso...por ti, iría a prisión, Meimi...-

-Daiki, no!- exclamó la chica, fuera de sí, abriendo los ojos de par en par.- Yo...no puedo dejar que cometas esa locura...No quiero que arruines tu vida por mí...- Los ojos de zafiro se anegaron de pronto, mientras sus labios rosados comenzaban a temblar.

La chica besó a su novio, quién le acarició el cabello para reconfortarla.

-Daiki...tienes que confiar en mí...-Yo puedo ayudarte a solucionar este caso del asesino...-Por favor. -La pelirroja estrechó fuertemente las manos de su novio. Te daré mi testimonio e iré a invetsigar al asesino. Nadie mas lo sabrá...- Los jóvenes se abrazaron. El chico besó el cuello y las mejillas de la chica. Se separaron.

-Eh, Meimi...quiero decirte algo...- El joven se sonrojó de golpe. Su novia lo miró escrutándolo.

-Que pasa?-

-Manato me conto que él y Seira...estuvieron juntos, ya sabes...- El muchacho no miraba a Meimi a los ojos, quien estaba cada vez más desconcertada. -Yo...-mumuró el chico, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre su novia, poniéndola contra la pared y besándola apasionadamente.

-Ah...-Meimi solo suspiraba y resoplaba.- Daiki, nunca te habías puesto asi de apasionado conmigo...- susurró Meimi abochornada...-Quieres decir que Manato y Seira...tuviero sexo?- La joven se estremeció, presa de la vergüenza.- Quieres que nosotros, también...? - La voz de la muchacha s ehabái convertido en un hilo de notas agudas, que quizás solo los ratones podrían oír. Daiki tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

-Si no quieres hacer nada ahora, lo es un bobo. No tenemos por que hacerlo si no quieres.- Meimi se sintió reconfortada. Aunque no lo podía negar, una parte de ella quería tener relaciones sexuales con su novio. Era tan díficil resisitirse, pero pensaba que quizás sería lo mejor.

-Bueno...-pensó la pelirroja. -Creo que, podemos hacerlo de muchas maneras. Se acerco seductoramente a Daiki y toco sus genitales. ¿Que tipo de ropa interior usas, guapo? - ronroneó de manera muy sensual. Daiki se pusó colorado.

-Creo que no fue buena idea propomnerte esto- Su voz tembló- Además, alguien podría vernos...- Y d ecualquier modo, uso boxer...- farfulló el joven, calado por los nervios, mirando a la puerta del baño sin cesar.

-Bah. -gruño Meimi.- No quieres tocarme? Te dejare hacerlo. Nada de sexo, solo tocarme.- rió juguetonamente. Quizás esto sirva para convencerte...- La chica se levanto la falda. Usaba unas pequeñas pantaletas de encaje con grabados que dejaban ver trozos de piel. Daiki no pudo evitar llenarse de un calor ebulliente, mientras le chica le sonreía pícaramente.

-Si quieres mañana me pondré un liguero para tí...- sisieó la chica mientras su novio examinaba sus bragas de cerca.

Los chicos duraron algunos minutos tocando y explorando sus cuerpos. No hubo penetración, ni siquiera coito oral. Salieron del baño riendose con risa floja, mientras nadie los veía. Se llevaron un buen castigo por haber llegado tarde a clase, pero había valido la pena.


	8. Evidencia

Jovencito Asuka, tome asiento. Le agradezco que haya venido a nuestra cita del día de hoy. Gusta algo de beber?- El rechoncho alcalde recorría la lujosa oficina, nerviosamente, mientras el joven de pelo azabache tragaba saliva, anclándose a su asiento. La luz del mediodía se colaba por los ventanales dorados. Habían pasado varios días desde el homicidio del cura, y no había nuevas pistas del inefable criminal.

-Como usted sabe, en la ciudad tenemos una presión terrible por atrapar a dos delicuentes. Los ciudadanos le tienen damsiado miedo a ese tal Doctor de la Plaga, el pánico colectivo se ha desatado. Hemos recibido ya media docena de reportes falsos y bromas de mal gusto con este caso...- frunció los labios, mientras tomaba asiento pesadamente. - El comisionado está al borde de la crisis nerviosa.- le dió un trago a un taza de café. Gustas café?-

-No, gracias señor-. Masculló Daiki, sin poder hacer otra cosa mas que hundir los ojos en el regazo. El político sonrió afablemente. Uniendo las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio, habló:

-Quiero felicitarte...gracias a ti conseguimos una pista vital de la investigación...Aunque como sabes, no sabemos si el delicuente ha cambiado su método de matar...- Debemos seguir al pendiente.- Debería premiarte, pero hay algo que queda pendiente...- El joven hizo un tic nervioso con la cabeza,, mientras el alcalde no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El tema de la Ladrona, aunque ya no es tan apremiante, nos gustaría resolverlo...Quziás no es tan serio, pero tu tenías la responsabilidad de atraparla, Daiki...- El alcalde escrutó a través de sus gafas redondas al chico, que hizo un espasmo involuntario en su silla. Te lo encomendé...No me creo las historias d etu padre, por que habría d ementir por tí? Todo esto me parece muy extraño y espero que tengas una respuesta para la ciudad y para mí. Dime Daiki, ¿que ocurrió esa noche? Necesito que me lo digas de primera mano. Esas dos mujeres te habían secuestrado, y conseguiste escapar...¿Alguien te ayudo a escapar o qué fue lo que pasó?- Daiki se puso más rígido que nunca. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad que a este paso, le iba a provocar un dolor de cabeza.

-Ellas...las mujeres...Rosemary y su asistente...- me dejaron huir...- farfulló Daiki.- Dijeron que no les interesaba secuestrarme más...-

-Mmm- mugió el alcalde. La incredulidad era más que evidente en el tono de su voz.- Pero lo que no entiendo, es por qué te secuestraron? ¿Tuvieron la molestia de decirtelo acaso? Hubo reportes de que la ladrona Saint Tail estaba rondando por la mansión el día en que fuiste liberado...- La rabia empezó a correr de golpe en el pecho del joven detective. El chico decidió acabar con todo de una véz y armándose de valor, s elevanto y espetó:

-¡No sé nada de la ladrona! ¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso! ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de por que me secuestraron después de que me llamaron para reoslver un robo en la propiedad que rentaban!¿Quien soy yo para escrutar en la mente de dos delincuentes? Es como buscar razonar con el pomo de la puerta! - El político se echo un poco hacia atrás en su mullido sillón forrado de cuero. Estaba completamente estoico y serio. Daiki temía que quizás, su mentira había sido demasiado obvia.

-Tienes razón, joven Asuka.- respondió el rechoncho hombre sin inmutarse.- Y por ello es que reforzaremos la búsqueda de Rosemary y su asistente. Veremos si su historia se alinea con la tuya...- Mientras tanto, felicidades por tu contribución al caso más reciente. Que tengas un buen día.- Daiki no insistió mas y salió con paso presuroso de la oficina.

Estaba empapado en sudor frío. Pero no podía lamentarse ni vacilar. Debía ir a ver a Meimi justo en ese instante. Ella tenía algo para él. Algo que quizás le serviría en el caso del doctor asesino...

La noche anterior, de nuevo la mente de Meimi estaba llena de confusión. Le habían gustado las expereincias amorosas y eróticas que había tenido con Daiki, pero su aprensión regresó a consumirla y atormentarla. Se enfundaba de nuevo en el traje de Saint Tail, pensando en Daiki y a quién le había dado su corazón. Pero no podría fallar. A pesar de la sensación ausente y su ánimo distraído, la chica con el tutu rosa y el traje de maga emprendió su ronda nocturna a través de los techos de ciudad Seika.

Ya tenía identificado gracias a Daiki el modelo de auto en el que vió escapar al criminal. Para su suerte, era un modelo antiguo poco común, del que había visto en otros colores en la ciudad, días atrás.

Se acercaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí desplegó sus globos de helio, que la llevaron flotando a través del campo donde hace días había atestiguado el asesinato de la monja. Había unas viejas casas de madera y lámina en la distancia, asi como una antigua estacion de gas y manteminiento de llantas. Después de unos minutos sin novedad, mientras la vegetación se hacía más alta y espesa, Meimi lo vió por fin a través de sus prsimáticos con visión nocturna. Un viejo auto negro junto a una destartalada cabina en medio de bosque. Era el auto del asesino, claramente.

Descendió en medio de un sigilo absoluto. Las luces estaban apagadas. Al pasar por una d eas paredes de la cabaña, la chica pudo notar una veija guadaña, un machete y una sierra eléctrica. Parecían tener sangre en ellos, lo que hizo que la joven se estremeciera. Miró por una de las ventanas. Las luces estaban apagadas. Pero tenía un plan, y debía ejecutarlo a la brevedad. Tomando un petardo de su bolsa de trucos, lo encendió y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo hacia el bosque, esperando que no provocase un incendio con la mecha. La detonación sacudió el silencio sepulcral del bsoque, mientras las aves emprendían en vuelo. No pasó nada. L acabaña siguió incólume. Quizas debía tratar d enuevo. Lanzo dos petardos más, y esta vez, obtuvo la señal que buscaba. Un hombre al que no pudo ver bien salio a toda prisa de la cabaña, mientras sostenía una escopeta se perdió entre el bosque.

Meimi pudo entrar en la cabaña. Estaba completamente sucia y desordenada. Se percibia un olor nauseabundo, además de mucha humedad en las paredes y el suelo. Sin perder más tiempo, tomo un viejo cuchillo que descansaba en una cubeta. Esta lleno de sangre también. Con cierto asco, tomo una sucia prenda de ropa que había en la piesera de la cama. Con sumo cuidado, coloco la evidencia en una bolsa y salió de la vivienda. Justo cuando inflaba sus globos, oyó un disparo de escopeta. Se elevó lo más rápido que pudo y pudo ver al hombre buscando con sigilo cerca de la cabaña. De nuevo, entre las sombra snocturnas y la luz de luna, vio esa cara disfigurada y monstruosa...


	9. En los pinos

Días atrás, la noche acompañada de una lluvia torrencial había caído en aquel bosque, iluminando el bosque con relámpagos. Dos personas avanzaban trabajosamente entre los árboles, completamente empapadas y jadeantes.

-Rápido , Maju! Corre, niña boba! No nos podemos quedar rezagadas! Ay!- la mujer se tropezó y cayó al suelo, junto a una charca de lodo.-

-Estas bien, mamá?- La chica con peinado al estilo chino se poso a un lado de ella.-

-No te puedo cuidar todo el tiempo, anda niña, corre!- gritó Rosemary. La joven se apresuró mientras la mujer de pelo largo y azabache, se enderezaba. Ambas estaban desaliñadas, despeinadas, con manchas de lodo, mojadas y con el cabello hecho jirones por la lluvia.

-Mamá, una cabaña!- chilló la chica en la distancia.- Estamos salvadas!- Rosemary avanzó pesadamente hasta el claro donde estaba la vieja cabaña de madera de cedro. Al llegar al pórtico, se tumbó de rodillas. Maju deshacía su peinado para exprimir su cabello. Su madre adoptiva hizo lo mismo.

-No deberíamos ver si hay alguien aquí?- mumuró la chica.

¿Y que el dueño llame a la policía? - gruñó por lo bajo la mujer-

Pero mamá, te dije que era mala idea seguir robando, deberíamos trabajar en algo honrado...-imploró la chica dándose la vuelta hacia la dama de pelo oscuro. - Apenas y escapamos de la policia de la ciudad vecina...-

¿Y desde cuando tu mandas aqui, mocosa estupida?- rugió Rosemary fuera de sí. - Maju no cedió y armándose de energía, le espetó:

¡No la pagues conmigo porque eres una solterona y nadie te quiere!- Rosemary no pudo más y le dió un sonoro bofeton a la chica, que tropezó con uno de los pilares del portico y cayó al suelo, machándose el vestido de lodo. -

Mira...si eres buena chica te callarás y me obedecerás...- siseó la ladrona de una manera que heló la sangre de la joven adivina, tomándola del pelo y arrastrándola para tomar escondite detrás de unos arbustos. - Estamos haciendo mucho ruido! En cualquier momento saldrá el dueño y nos sacará a patadas de aquí!- siseó neuróticamente Rosemary. Maju la miró con lágrimas de dolor y rabia anegando sus ojos, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambas.

Eres mala...Creía que el encuentro con Siniestra te había hecho reflexionar, pero has vuelto a ser como siempre!- chilló la joven de ojos negros. - Yo no quiero robar más, quiero tener una educación como los otros chicos...Y volver a ver a papá!-

Eso es para perdedores hijita! Y olvídate ya de ese pobre diablo!- replicó la criminal.- Y ahora iras a esa cabaña y verás si hay alguien en ella! Ay de ti si nos descubren!- Maju derramó lágrimas de impotencia y camino con todo el sigilo que pudo hacia la cabaña. Tras unos minutos de silencio, solo interrumpido por el agacero acompañado de truenos, la chica volvió.

Creo que podemos entrar...- Rosemary se incorporó, y usando una horquilla del pelo, abrió la cerradura. No había nadie. Solo aquel olor molesto que casi le provoco arcadas a ambas mujeres.-

Pasaremos la noche aqui, o por lo menos hasta que la lluvia ceda.- sentenció Rosemary. Maju no se atrevió a mirarla ni le prestó atención.

La mujer adulta se sacudió el cabello aún húmedo . Tras desnudarse, solo conservando la ropa interior, madre e hija exprimieron y lavaron sus ropas lo mejor que pudieron, tendiéndolas en el barandal trasero de la cabaña. No podían darle el lujo de perder tanto tiempo. Estaban allanando propiedad privada y eso también era un delito. Rosemary se tumbó en la cama. Habían abierto una ventana para intentar alejar el olor desagradable, pero eso solo había conseguido que se muriesen de frío.

-Solo hay espacio para mí en la cama.- musitó Rosemary. Tendrás que dormir en el suelo.- Maju hizo una mueca de súplica -

-Pero tengo frío...Los mosquitos me van a comer viva!-

-Cállate niñita, o dormirás afuera!- rugió la delincuente. Resignada, Maju se tumbo sobre una alfombra vieja y deshilachada, mientras se cubría con una delgada manta de algodón.

Efectivamente, los mosquitos no dejaban de zumbar cerca de la cabeza de la chica, mientras Rosemary dormía plácidamente con el mosquitero cubriendo el perímetro de su cama. Maju lloraba en silencio. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Habían cerrado mal la puerta.

-Mmm...-que diablos haces, Maju..- gruñó Rosemary moviéndose en la se cubrió con la sábana y salió al pórtico. La lluvia continuaba arreciando, aunque ahora mucho más pacifica. La joven de pelo oscuro no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Tomando sus ropas, se las puso lo más rápido que pudo e improvisó un peinado. Justo cuando acababa de peinarse la madera de la puerta crujió. Maju currió a la ventana del pórtico, y justo vió como un veijo automovil negro llegaba por un sucio camino a varios metros de la cabaña, y se estacionaba frente a ella. Asusstada. Fue a despertar a Rosemary, quien la reprendió de nuevo. Tras vestirse, las mujeres observaron como del auto saía un hombre que estaba acomodadndo los instrumentos de jardinería en una caseta afuera de la cabaña. No vieron su rostro, solo su calva llena de manchas y cicatrices y su cabello ralo y descolorido. Rosemary abrió la ventana tarsera, por donde encomió a su asistente a que saliera primero. La joven notó una bizarra máscara colgada junto a la ventana. Tenía u largo pico de pájaro y unas lentillas de vidrio en el lugar de los ojos. La vista de aquell horrible y perturbador accesorio heló la sangre de la chica, cuya sensación de agitación y aprensión iba aumentado lenta y peligrosamente.

-Apuraté, tonta, que estas hacien...-Rosemary no terminó la frase. El hombre había entrado a la cabaña y sostenía la escopeta Remington en una mano. Sin decir mucho, apunto su arma contra las mujeres. El destello de fuego del arma iluminó la vieja cabaña. Maju soltó un alarido mientras Rosemary la empujaba por la ventana y caía pesadamente en el suelo lodoso. El dolor de una torcedura en el brazo la hizo ver estrellas mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. La chica oyó que Rosemary forcejeaba con su atacante, mientras le gritaba que huyese. Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad hizo caso de su madre adoptiva. Mientras huía a través de los árboles, escuchó el último grito de su mentora, acompañado de otra detonación. Temiendo lo peor, quiso regresar, peor no podía hacerlo. Siguió corriendo entre el tupido bosque mientras las lágrimas limpiaban su cara llena de lodo y sudor. La lluvia había parado.


	10. Confesiones

Seira desperto después de que aquella comezón incesante en los genitales le había dificultado el sueño en toda la noche. Había tenido sexo varias veces más con Manato. No podía quejarse en realidad, lo había disfrutado bastante y ambos estaban muy enamorados hasta el día de hoy. Esperaba que la molestia fuera solo una irritación pasajera. Pero de cualquier modo, decició ir al médico.

-No se preocupe señorita Mimori...- habló el galeno.- Es solo una leve infección vaginal. Se curará en pocos días.- Debe aplicarse esta crema tópica y estará mucho mejor. Cuide su higiene y la de su novio, es sumamente importante.- terminó el médico.

Seira resopló. Su higiene era buena. Quizás Manato había sido el que no cuidaba bien su higiene íntima. Dando las gracias al doctor, salió del consultorio rápidamente sin decir más palabra.

Había roto sus votos religiosos. El estrés por pensar en que se sentía como un fraude, como una monja corrupta le robaba el sueño muy frecuentemente en los últimos días. Las monjas, renuncian a los placeres carnales para entregarse a Dios. Su compromiso y boda es con Jesucristo. No con los hombres normales , de carne y hueso. No con aquellos que van a la iglesia en calidad de feligreses. A ratos le parecía una regla muy absurda. Si Dios había creado a los humanos, ¿para que les dió genitales, para que inventó el placer sexual? ¿Era de verdad justo que ese sentir que la hacía ver estrellas, estuviera reservado solo para tener descendencia? La chica se debatía entre continuar siendo religiosa o dejar de lado los votos para vivir como una adolescente normal de su edad. Era bastante molesto que sus estrictas tías, quienes la críaron desde que su madre murió y su padre se entregó al vicio, la presionasen para que fuese religiosa. Ella había aceptado debido a los chantajes emocionales de las hermanas de su madre, quienes eran religiosas hasta el punto del fanatismo, contrario a la madre de Seira, a quien la joven extrañaba con vehemencia y melancolía absoluta.

Sus pensamientos fueron distraidos despues de que vio el diario de mediodía, reportando otro asesinato del Médico de la Plaga. Una de las monjas principales del coegio Santa Paula había sido asesinada. La sangre de la joven novicia se heló mientras leía los detalles en el periódico. Y más aún después de que, Keiji Asuka, uno de los detectives encargados del caso, declarase para la publicacón, que el patrón de los asesinatos era debido a enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

La chica de ojos castaños se estremeció. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tenido sexo con el joven Sawatari. Ahora, si el asesino avertiguaba que ella también padecía una enfermedad, estaba en peligro inminente de ser agredida. Sin perder el tiempo, se fue directo a la estación de policía para hablar con el padre de Daiki.

-Que ocurre, quien me busca?- gruñó Asuka Sr. Estaba ojeroso y despeinado. Otro día más sin poder dormir debido a la extenuante carga de trabajo y la presión sobre el departamenteo d epolicía parea atrapar al Médico de la Plaga se veían reflejados en el semblante del detective, quien no parecía de muy buen humor.

Una señorita del colegio Santa Paula. Dice que necesita hablar de inmediato con usted...- respondió uno de los oficiales en el pasillo, mientras avanzaban hacia el vestíbulo.

-Mas vale que sea importante y no una niñería!- bufó. Es ella?- señalo con el pulgar a Seira, quien se hundía de vergüenza en uno de los asientos del vestíbulo de la estación de policía.

-Sí. Parece que tenía mucha urgencia de hablar con usted, detective Asuka. Me voy. - concluyó el oficial. Keiji miró a Seira quien le devolvió una mirada de pena y tristeza, gimiendo de manera apenas audible.-

Minutos más tarde, Seira se retorcía las manos en la sala de interrogatorios. Keiji daba vueltas de un lado a otro por la habitación, fumando. Daiki estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, muy serio.

-Lo entiendo, señorita Mimori...- suspiró- No se sienta avergonzada por ello. Usted es una joven y es normal que sienta esos deseos. No juzgaremos el tema de la religión. Eso es un asunto muy personal- Seira caviló.- Pero me parece muy sensato de su parte que haya venido. Aun no sabemos como es que el asesino esta obteniendo tanta información de los miembros del clero. Su preocupáción me parece totalmente válida y legítima. - le dió una calada a su cigarro- Le asignaremos vigilancia. Nuestros oficiales irán encubiertos. Todo estará bien. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie le ponga un dedo encima.-

-Gracias, detective..-susurró Seira, liberada de una grave carga emocional. - Daiki, no quieres acompañar a tu amiga al vestpibulo? Tengo aún mucho que hacer- ordenó Asuka Sr. El chico y la monja salieron de la sala de interrogatorios.-

-Seira, debiste tener más cuidado si ibas a hacer el amor con Manato...- la reprendió novicia lo miró con ojos apesadumbrados.-

-Lo sé, Daiki...- Es que estabamos tan excitados que no nos importaba nada más...- farfulló con un hilo de voz.

-No pasa nada. Ya oíste a mi padre. Vamos a cuidarte. Nadie te lastimará- sonrió el joven detective.

-Gracias Daiki...- la monja forzó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Ambos fueron distraidos por un olor desagradable. Un olor a lodo y orina. Una chica muy desaliñada, de pelo y ojos negros, cruzó el vestíbulo. Sus ropas estaban sucias al igual que su pelo y su rostro. Daiki reconoció aquel rostro cubierto de suciedad y de marcas de lágrimas. Se quedó paralizado mientras la joven lo reconocía y caminaba hacia él.

-Seira, vete. Los oficiales estan en caminó- soltó de un tirón el detective. La novicia obedeció y salió rápidamente del vestíbulo. Maju miró a Daiki con tremenda angustia. El joven tenía la cabeza fría, expectante, alerta a cualquier sorpresa. La gente en la sala había notado a Maju y las miradas de asco, curiosidad y desagrado se posaban sobre ella.

-Vienes a entregarte?- espetó el joven fríamente.- Ya era hora. No me olvido de lo que nos hiciste a Meimi y a mí. ¿Donde esta tu madre...?- Maju se echó a llorar e intentó abrazar a Daiki, quien la apartó.

-Que quieres de mí?- rugió el joven llevándose a la chica hacía un rincón, para evitar seguir llamando la atención de la gente.

Estoy...tan ...arrepentida...- sollozó la joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza...-Perdóname, Daiki. Sí, vengo a entregarme...Estoy sola en el mundo...Mamá...es mala, y ha recibido lo que se merecía...- la joven soltó un chillido verdaderamente conmovedor, mientras temblaba y se retorcía. Daiki la tomo del brazo y la condujo al pasillo principal de la comisaría.

-Ven. Te llevaré a tomar un baño. Le diré también a la lavandería que se encargue de tus ropas. - Maju se estremecía y tenía espasmos.- Mientras tanto, veré si puedo conseguirte algo de ropa limpia. Después, te llevaré al médico legista para que te examine y luego comerás algo...-

-Gracias, gracias de verdad...eres tan noble...No lo merezco...- lloró la chica abrazando fuertemente a Daiki. El chico no pudo evitar apiadarse de Maju. Su arrepentimiento y dolor parecían sinceros.- Del joven le dió unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda. Los adolescentes se movieron a través del corredor mientras Daiki le pasaba una mano por el hombro a la joven adivina.


	11. Sueños restaurados

-Entonces, ¿no pudiste ver el rostro del tipo?- inquirió Daiki. Una más tranquila , además de limpia y restaurada Maju le devolvía una mirada melancólica al joven y a su padre, en la sala de interrogatorios. Daiki había recibido aquella misma mañana la evidencia que Meimi había recolectado de la escena del crimen, pero aún no se la podía proporcionar a su padre. La llegada de Maju había cambiado todo, y quizás sería lo peor para exponer la verdad sobre él y su novia, y sobre la ladrona Saint Tail.

-No- mumuró la chica. -Tampoco he querido volver a la cabaña. Me da muchísimo miedo.- No se que haya sido de...de mamá...-

-Bien. Ahora que te tenemos aquí, quizás con la información que nos has dado, podríamos ir a hacer una búsqueda al bosque esta misma noche. . Ahora, creo que podemos ir al grano en otro tema...- Los ojos de Daiki se llenaron de nerviosísmo mientras miraba a su padre.- Necesitamos que nos digas que pasó en aquella noche en que stu madre adoptiva y tu secuestraron a mi hijo...-sentenció Keiji Asuka, con una expresión de enorma severidad. Maju tragó saliva. La mente de Daiki trabajaba a toda velocidad...- Primero, quiero que me digas...¿viste a la ladrona Siniestra?¿Es ella una cómplice tuya?

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero no consiguió decir nada. Daiki se movió rápidamente hacia su mochila, con el corazón en un puño y las venas latiéndo en el cuello. Sacando de su mochila la bolda de plástico que contenía la evidencia del Médico de la Plaga, la puso sobre la mesa.

-Daiki, que es eso?- farfulló extrañado el detective veterano. Estamos en medio de un interrogatorio y tu lo interrumpes con esa cosa?¿Es relevante al caso? Espeor que sí, porque si no, estas atrasando esto, hijo...- gruñó, apenás conteniendo los nervios.

-Ella me dió esta evidencia.- Déjala ir, papá...- espetó Daiki sudando profusamente. Hagamos un trato con ella. Podríamos perdonarla o reducir su sentencia porque nos ha ayudado con este caso...-Ella recoletó esto de la cabaña...-Maju miraba a Daiki con los ojos hechos platos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Hijo...¿porqué esperaste hasta ahora para darme esa evidencia? ¿A que estan jugando ustedes dos?- rugió Keiji mientras se ponía colorado de ira. ¿Van a dejar de confundirme y dirán la verdad de la ladrona de una vez por todas?- Súbitamente Maju se levantó, llena de determinación.

Keiji no pudo contener el asombro de ver el cambio tan repentino de humor en la joven, que estaba muy seria y temeraria. Daiki tampoco sabía lo que pasaba, mientras parpadeaba y tragaba saliva.

-Yo soy Siniestra.- habló sin titubear. Fue todo un montaje. Fue idea de mi madre atrapar al pequeño Asuka Jr. - Buscabamos confundir a la policía. Mi madre tenía la idea de hacer lso robos para su propio beneficio, pero yo decidía hacer el bien y devolver el objeto robado. Como una forma de castigo mamá me propuso simular un robo y después secuestrar al joven Asuka.- Hagan lo que quieran conmigo. Ya he confensado. Soy culpable de todos los robos.- Daiki no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban. La joven ex ladrona estaba sacrificandose para protegerlo a el y a Meimi.

-Si tu confesión es cierta...por que la ladrona es pélirroja o castaña, segun los reportes de testigos visuales?- gruño Keiji, sin terminar de creer la historia...-No tenemos más evidencia que algunas fotografías borrosas y tu testimonio...-

Bah, detective, ¿es tan difícil entender para ustedes?- resopló la joven de pelo azabache- Me teñía el cabello con tinte temporal lavable. Ahora mismo he perdido condición física, no puedo saltar como antes, ni nada por el estilo. Les contaré todo.

Mi madre fue quien me entrenó. Ella era una gimnasta que fracasó cuando una tal Eimi fue a los Juegos Olímpicos, poco después de casarse. Ambas querían ser gimnastas profesionales. Pero Rosemary nunca tivo disciplina y el maestro de ambas prefirió a Eimi.- la sangre de Keiji se estaba congelando. SU hijo escuchaba con suma atención

-Se dedicó al robo aprovechando sus habilidades de gimnasta. Y después, me enseñó a mi. Yo tenía diez años cuando la conocí. Mi madre acababa de morir, y fue cuando se encontro ella. La vió haciendo un espectáculo callejero, se enamoró de ella, la protegió de una serie de hurtos de comida y ropa que hubo en el pueblo donde vivíamos. Se enamoró de ella, pero Rosemary siempre fue egoísta. Ella lo engañaba. Un día, cuando cumplí doce años, decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Yo era muy ingenua y formé un vínculo con ella a pesar de que mi padre lloraba por ella. Me convenció de que tendría una vida mejor con ella que con mi padre, que no era necesario estudiar ni ser una chica normal, ni emigrar a la ciudad para tener una vida mejor...- Y la seguí. Le robó cuando pudo a papá. Inventó que el la había violado y que era un hombre violento y abusivo. Papá quedo viviendo en el pueblo como un vagabundo, después de que perdió nuestra casa. Papá me contó todo lo que había pasado, la última vez que lo vi, antes de que Rosemary vendiese ñla casa y nos fueramos para siempre del pueblo. No quise creerle. Se volvió alcohólico después de que se entero de que ella no lo amaba...Fui tan tonta de creerle a Rosemary...claro, como cais nunca veía a papa por su trabajo en la fábrica, mi madre me crió. Rosemary vino allenar ese hueco que mamá dejó... Me olvidé de lo que dijo mamá...ella quería que estudiara y fuera una talentosa científica -la chica había comenzado a llorar lenta y pausadamente. La catarsis estaba surtiendo efecto. Daiki se dirigió hacia la chica y la reconfortó, poniéndole un brazo en los hombros. La joven se miraba el regazó, sumergida en la pena más profunda.

Keiji cavilaba y reflexionaba en su fuero interior. No hubo más que silencio durante varios minutos.

-Creo que podemos reducir tu sentencia... Según lo que nos has contado. Creo que podrías ir máximo dos años a un reformatorio juvenil, donde podrás volver a estudiar.-Los ojos de Manju brillaron de alegría en medio de las lágrimas y el detective veterano no pudo evitar apiadarse de la joven. Tal parece que estaríamos resolviendo el caso de !- suspiró el hombre, dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-No me importa pagar mi deuda con la sociedad...-siempre y cuando pueda cumplir el sueño de mamá...- gorjeó la joven secándose las mejillas. Pero...no se que le haya pasado a Rosemary...- Maju tembló, al igual que sus labios, que mordía incesantemente.

-Iremos esta misma noche a buscar al asesino...- resolvió firmemente el detective Asuka Sr.- Daiki, irás conmigo. Bueno, si gustan es hora de comer. Iré por algo para ambos. Daiki que te apetece tomar? Pollo frito? Pizza?-

-Lo que quieras papá...- Daiki no le presto mucha atención. Miraba a Maju con una sonrisa dulce de agradecimiento. La chica le devolvió una mirada amable y una tierna mueca de simpatía.

-Daiki...-mumuró Maju una vez que el padre dle chico había salido del cuarto.- Eres un gran chico.- Veo que de verdad amas a Meimi.- Por eso decidí hablar.- No se merecen ni ella ni tu pisar la prisión.-

-Yo también pensé que era injusto que te culparan por los delitos de tu madre.- respondió el joven- Me di cuenta que eres una persona noble. Solo cometiste un error. Mereces una segunda oportunidad.- La joven le echó los brazos al cuello, y le dió un beso en los labios. Daiki se quedó de piedra, sin saber que hacer. Maju echó a reír pícaramente.

-Espero que Meimi no se ponga celosa si sabe que te besé...- rió la chica.- ¡Eres tan guapo! Serías al segundo chico al que he besado...- No tendré tiempo de ligar en el reformatorio...- se lamentó. Daiki forzó una risa nerviosa. - De verdad espero que Meimi y tu sean felices. - sonrió.

-Gracias.-

No dijeron nada más, mientras esperaban al padre de Daiki, que llegó minutos después con la comida.


	12. Purificación

No puede ser,¿dices que no hay nada en la base de datos de ADN? Ni hablar. Al menos tenemos la pista que nos dio la joven Himori. Vamos en camino- El detective Asuka colgó su celular, mientras bufaba.

Los autos de la policía avanzaban aquella noche salpicada de estrellas por la carretera sur de ciudad Seika. Era la zona donde comenzaban las montañas y la vegetación se volvía cada vez más tupida. El escondite perfecto para algun fugitivo de la justicia. Keiji tenía un mal presentimiento, mientras su vehículo seguía a los otros en la autopista pemubral, donde periódicamente los bancos de niebla ofuscaban la vista de los oficiales de policía. Daiki iba en el asiento trasero, tragando saliva y presa de los nervios.

-Hijo, deberías tener mucho cuidado. Este es el primer caso peligroso en el que intervienes. El alcalde me autorizó hacerlo, pero aún así, preferiría que te mantengas al margen. Ese sujeto es peligroso y esta armado, no sabemos de qué podría ser capaz estando arrinconado. Entiendes?-

-Sí, papá!- erspetó el joven perdiendo el aliento.- Era verdad, estaba aprensivo y temeroso. No era lo mismo atrapar a una ladrona que no estaba armada, que ir contra un asesino serial sanguinario y violento.

-Como acabas de oir, el ADN que nos dio la chica Maju no coincide con ningun delicuente o ex convictto registrado en la base de datos nacional. Pero con un poco de suerte, esta noche lo atraparemos.-

No habían notado que Siniestra los había seguido discretamente, esta vez usando globos reflejantes que la volvian casi invisible mientras surcaba el cielo estrellado. Aunque sabía del sacrificio de Maju para protegerla a ella y a su novio de ir a prisión, tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber quien era o qué era el asesino. Por no decir que se sentía un tanto culpable de no haber podido salvar a la hermana. Quizás si llegaba antes que la policía, podría enfrentarse con el ladrón, someterlo y dejarlo atado a mercer de los guardianes de la ley...

Ya habían descendido. Saint Tail los vió avanzar entre el bosque. Ella ya había llegado, pocos segundos antes de que los autos se estacionaran discretamente en un terreno baldío a orillas del bosque. Decidió adelantarse a ellos. No debían verla bajo ningún concepto. Al fin, en el claro, vio el auto del asesino. Y junto a él, la cabaña donde hace días había robado la evidencia. No había luces ni señales de vida en la vieja cabaña. Meimi pudo notar como a pocos metros, hacía un humdimiento en el terreno, la tierra parecía estar recientemente removida. Sospechando lo que podría haber sido enterrado, bajo con todo policías seguían avanzando a lo lejos en voz baja. Llevaban gafas de visión nocturna, para evitar llamar la atención en medio de las tinieblas de aquel viejo bosque.

La joven pelirroja escarbó un poco en la tierra. Vio lo que parecía un trozo de tela color lila, hasta que un crujido de madera en la choza la distrajo. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió debajo de una de las ventanas. Oyó como una voz áspera, pausada y que arrastraba las palabras, decía...

-Otra muerta, otra muerta... Ella no era monja, pero no podía permitirle que viera mi escondite... Era una bella mujer...casi me arrepiento de haberle llenado el cuerpo de pólvora...-Meimi se quedó helada, mientras aguzaba el oído- Este..es mi único hogar...El único lugar donde no tengo que ocultarme por miedo a que me vean como un monstruo...- Hizo un horrendo sonido con la graganta, similar a un sapo croando de forma asquerosa.- Esas monjas deben morir...Han traicionado sus votos...Han fornicado y han cometido perversiones terribles...Debo limpiar...el mundo de la inmundicia...por mi...y por todos aquellos que han sido lastimados...- El hombre se rió en voz baja.- Paciencia...paciencia...¿ah, así que Mimori es otra monja sucia y traicionera? ¿También la monja Hibiki y la monja Tatewaki? Perras...esas fornicadoras sáficas pagarán por lo que han hecho...El Señor no desea hipócritas en su Iglesia, no desea mentiras, ni estafas, ni falsos sirevos que lo traicionan. Ellos deben morir...si...deben morir. La Plaga debe ser extreminada, para lograr el perdon de los Pecados, para que el Señor les conceda la Vida Eterna.

Meimi debía actuar rápido. Su amiga Seira estaba en peligro de ser una de las siguientes víctimas del Médico de la Plaga. Sacando de su bolsa de trucos un hilo invisible, lo amarró a dos de los pilares del pórtico. La policía aún no llegaba. Acto sgeuido, sacando un explosivo de su bolsa de trucos, lo hizo detonar muy cerca de la puerta. El Médico dei inmediato encendió la luz de queroseno de su cabaña y c abrió la puerta. Meimi pudo haber huido más rápido, de no ser porque se tropezó con una piedra en el piso. Se escuchó el ruidoso estrudendo del tipo cayendo sobre las tarimas de madera. Maldiciendo con su voz de sapo, se levanto, justo cuando la pelirroja descendia sobre él con una trampa para manos.

-Quien demonios eres?-

Fue demasiado tarde. El asesino la había visto. Meimi abrió los ojos con horror mientras el sujeto se levantaba pesadamente y apuntaba su escopeta hacia ella. La detonación hizo saltar astillas del techo, mientras la chica escapaba por los pelos saltando de vuelta hacia el techo. El Médico de la Plaga avanzó hacía un lado de la cabaña, tomando una escalera para subir al techo. No contaba conque Meimi ya había aplicado uno de sus trucos, y el sujeto se desplomó con las vigas que formaban los lados de la ladera sobre el pasto lleno de rocío. Para ese momento, Saint Tail ya había subido al pino más alto, mirando detenidamente todos los movimientos del criminal, que trataba de levantarse trabajosamente Oyó los cuchicheos a sus pies de la policía. Había conseguido ponerle la trampa al hombre en un parpadeo. El inviduo no dejaba de retorcerse y sacudirse tratando de librarse de la atadura.

-No vas a poder liberarte fácilmente...-sentenció Saint Tail desde lo alto...- Eres un ser repulsivo y malvado!- espetó la chica. ¿Por qué matas a las personas? ¿por que las lastimas?Tu no debes juzgar a nadie, el ser humano no puede juzgar a nadie, solo Dios puede hacerlo...! -

-Cállate! -rugió el asesino. Entre el brillo de la lámpara, por primera vez vio su rostrso. Esta cubierto de llagas y bubones púpuras. Tenía tantas que su cara estaba completamente desfigurada. Solo pudo ver, en medio de la piel lastimada, aquellos ojos llenos de ira, que vagamente pareciían humanos...


	13. What if God was one of us?

-Mira, chiquilla...No te metas en lo que no te importa...-Hice lo correcto. Todos ellos son unos cerdos. Y no descansaré hasta limpiar la ciudad de ellos! Pagarán, pagarán por lo que me hicieron a mi a otros cuando eramos pequeños...La Plaga s eha soltado, y es mi deber divino eliminarla!-

-Pero...haya pasado lo que haya pasado, la venganza no es la respuesta!- chilló Meimi- No tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a los Corderos que se apartan del camino del Señor! Por qué no dejár que Jesus los ilumine y los haga ver sus errores?-

-Y te has puesto a pensar que es que un cerdo sacerdote te toque entre las piernas, te meta el pito y te haga sangrar y que te deje llorando en el suelo frio diciendo que es parte del servicio que le debemos prestar a los siervos del Señor...- El shock de Meimi la hizo paralizarse. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en sus mejillas. Esa basura, son engendros de Satanás encubiertos en nuestra Iglesia, y es mi deber. Como un médico de la palga, de aniquilar a todos aquellos que han pecado de concupiscencia...- Y no solo eso...mi cara, mi cuerpo...ese cerdo, la peste que me contagió...me ha destruído. Ya no queda humanidad en mí...-Soy solo un espectro. Pero puedo obtener el perdón divino si continúo con mi labor...- Te dejaré ir, niña, siempre y cuando me prometas que no intervendrás en mi misión...-Ningún inocente será dañado...- sisieó el hombre con una risa baja.

-Estás loco! Yo jamás permitiré que lastimes a nadie más!- gritó la chica, sin poder contener más el llanto...- Y mataste a alguien, mataste a una mujer, que si bien cometió pecados, no merecía este cruel destino...Eres un farsante y un hipócrita!- sollozó Meimi. El hombre soltó un suspiro repentino. Había cesado de luchar para librarse. Entre los ojos anegados, la pelirroja se sorprendió del cambio de actitud del asesino.-

Pero, yo...- gruñó el sujeto con un sonido grotesco- Vamos niñita. Largate de una vez. Libérame Quizás tengas razón. El Señor es el único que puede perdonar...No...Como pudo ser posible...-dijo para sí mismo el sujeto. He...hecho algo...-No!- farfulló el sujeto. Meimi lo miró con tristeza. Demasiadas cosas estaban causando confusión en su psique y poniendo en duda sus creencias religiosas, asi como la infalibilidad de lso sacerdotes. ¿De verdad Dios era capaz de perdonarlo todo? ¿Si Dios lo perdona todo, por qué mueren los inocentes? La mente de la joven vacilaba y rondaba, acosada por miles de preguntas que no sabía responder en aquel momento...

-Me queda poco tiempo de vida...-susurró el sujeto.- No tengo más tiempo. La sífilis ha avanzado tanto que quizás en semanas o meses...muera...- Meimi tenía la cabez embotada y llena de niebla. Nada tenía sentido para ella en ese momento...¿Como era posible que los representantes de Dios en la Tierra, aquellos en los que había confiado desde pequeña, fueran monstruos capaces de hacer daño y lastimar a niños y niñas inocentes?Sin poder concentrarse en la reflexión, bajó desde el árbol como un suspiro. Tomo las muñecas del sujeto y liberó las manos del sifilítico de la trampa. El sujeto emitió un gruñido ahogado y musitó algo ininteligible. Meimi seguía en shock, con las ideas dispersas e inconexas flotando por su cabeza, empantanando sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, chiquilla. Ahora, vete de aquí. Y no le digas a nadie...- Te agradeceré de algún modo, si es que sobrevivo...- rió el sujeto. Al fin y al cabo, aun me quedan tres monjas sucias por despachar...- Estas últimas palabras penetraron al cerebro de Meimi como una bala veloz y certera. Y en un segundo, reaccionó:

-NO!-la garganta de la chica se desgarró de una forma que ni ella indetificó como su voz- No lo harás! Sobre mi cadaver! No le harás daño a Seira!- El sujeto apenas se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En menos de un minuto, estaba tendido sobre el suelo, cubierto de sangre y pus que emanaba de los cardenales y llagas en su cara. Meimi chillaba como una histérica mientras golpeaba al sujeto con una piedra. Cuando recuperó el sentido, escuchó como los policías hablaban entre ellos mientras se aproximaban al claro. Saltando y dando cabriolas lo más rápido que pudo, regresó a buscar escondite en el bosque. Desde allí, pudo ver a Daiki y a su padre examinar al Médico de la Plaga, que apenas respiraba tendido sobre el pasto. Oyó como llamaban a ala ambulancia, mientras los demás oficiales buscaban en la casa del sujeto, el auto y sus alrededores. Se dió cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer allí y enfiló hacia la ciudad, de nuevo a bordo de sus globos reflejantes. Al llegar a casa, solo pudo echarse a llorar porfusamente. Había sido demasiado para ella. No pudo dormir aquella noche, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el Médico de la Plaga...Y si Dios en realidad, fuera tan falible como nosotros, que Él fuera como uno de nosotros? Al fin y al cabo, sus siervos no udieron resisitir los placeres de la carne y buscaron la forma de dar rienda suelta a su instinto más básico, aunque fuera a través de personas inocentes...

-Hay información sobre el sujeto que encontramos en la escena del crimen?- preguntó Keiji. Daiki y su padre estaban de vuelta en la estación. El Médico de la Plaga había sido enviado al hospital. El cadaver de Rosemary ya había sido recogido por el equipo forense y estaba siendo examinado en la autopsia.

-Hasta ahora, nada. Pero tal parece que la chica Himori tenía razón. Ese era el escondite del Médico de la Plaga. Hay evidencia por todas partes, vaya...y todo gracias a tu hijo! De verdad que será el mejor detective de Seika cuando crezca!- habló entusiasmado Aoyama.

-No por nada es un Asuka!- se pavoneó Keiji, alborotando el pelo de su hijo y haciendole una caricia en las mejillas...-Hijo, esto merece un premio. ¿Que te parece si te compro una moto? Pero prométeme que serás muy cuidadoso al manejarla...-

Claro papa!- los ojos del chico brillaron de emoción- Aunque...me preocupa que habra pasado con Maju...- Esta sola en el mundo...- susurró con tristeza el joven.

-Estamos solicitando ayuda del gobierno para que localicen a su padre. En cuanto sepamos que ha sido de él, la genet de servicios sociales tratara de ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible. Ya verás que tu amiga se reenontraron con el. Lo merece. Ahora, vamos a casa. Nos merecmos un buen descanso!-

Daiki sonrió. Su padre le devolvió el gesto. Oficial npvato y veterano avanzaron por el pasillo de la solitaria estación de policia, mientras las farolas iluminaban con luz anaranjada los ventanales del recinto.


	14. Who do you love?

-La resolución de este caso le va a fascinar al comisionado - el sujeto que encontramos en la escena del crimen aún se encuentra en coma. Parece que alguien lo golpeó.- decía Keiji muy animado.- sin embargo, toda la evidencia parece apuntar hacia él. Me pregunto quién habrá tomado justicia por su propia mano. Esta claro que este hombre no se hizo solo esas heridas. - señalaba el detective Asuka.

-No encontramos nada que pudiera apuntar a otra persona en la escena.- resopló Aoyama. Y la Inmensidad del bosque no nos ayuda. El gobierno quiere una respuesta pronta y no va a gastar recursos haciendo una búsqueda tan extensa. Por cierto, felicidades por tu hijo.- sonrió el sargento mientras Keiji encendía su cigarro.

\- Gracias.- farfulló el detective. Me pregunto dónde habrá ido. Lo dejé salir con su novia un rato. Una chica muy linda y simpática. Me recuerda a alguien...

Los detectives continuaron hablando mientras caminaban a través del pasillo de la estación de policía. Daiki estaba a varios kilometros de allí. Había salido al cine con Meimi que estaba excepcionalmente apática y desolada. Cuando la cinta acabó, el joven, sin poder contener más su frustración, se dirigió a su novia mientras salían del cine.

-Meimi, algo te pasa y no me quieres decir. Que es lo que te molesta tanto?- inquirió Daiki tomando del brazo a la pelirroja. La joven no pudo contestarle. Se limitó a hacer un mohín de pena. Daiki no pudo más y gruñó:-Meimi, deja de comportante como una niña malcriada, quieto ayudarte, entiendes?- La joven clavó los ojos de zafiro, colmados de pesar en su novio. Y sin previo aviso rompió a llorar a mares. Daiki no pudo evitar apiadarse de ella y la llevo del brazo hasta una banca de metal al lado del cinema. Se sentaron mientras Meimi no dejaba de sollozar y retorcerse. El chico abrazó fuertemente a la joven que le devolvió el gesto.

-Que tienes, bonita?- susurró dulcemente Daiki besando la frente de la chica. La voz temblorosa de la chica gorjeó en su garganta. -yo fui...yo fui..quien golpeó al asesino.- carraspeó mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-Meimi…meimi…- resopló el joven. No debiste haber salido. No recuerdas que Maju se sacrificó para que no fuésemos a prisión?- Si te atrapan o te ven, podrían descubrir que todo lo que dijo Maju para salvarnos fue mentira. Ya no podrás ser más Siniestra- La pelirroja tiritó.El chico la abrazó.No tenía un tono de enojo en la voz, sino de tristeza y decepción.

-Aún no me has respondido…-balbuceó la joven…- Amas a Saint Tail o me amas a mí?...- El chico hizo una mueca de exasperación, que su novia correspondió con un gemido de súplica.

-Meimi, no estoy para juegos ahora!.- espetó impaciente el joven- Por favor prométeme que no volverás a salir como Siniestra…

-Daiki, DÍMELO!- gritó la pelirroja sin poder contener más su euforia, mientras se ponía de color violeta. Daiki se aporximó hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. Meimi luchó por liberarse, pero al final cedió.

-Ah…-mumuró después de separarse de su novio, quien la tenía aun tomada de la pesadumbre y el arrepentimiento caían del golpe como una avalancha sobre la adolescente

-Meimi…yo, quiero…- acarició los muslos de su novia, que llevaban unos ajustados mallones negros. – Quiero probarte que…eres la única para mí…- La joven clavó sus ojos de zafiro en los del chico.Éste la besó de nuevo y esta vez le hizo una caricia en el trasero, que la pelirroja le devolvió tocándole sensualmente el pecho. Detrás de ellos había un motel. Quizás era buena idea convencer a Meimi de una vez, pensó Daiki. Tenía condones en la cartera. No podía engañar a nadie, lo que le había contado Manato de su relación sexual con Seira lo había hecho imaginarse cosas y comprar a escondidas una revista pornográfica, con la que se había dado placer bastantes veces en los últimos días. Y la verdad es que Meimi se veía espectacular con aquellos estrechos mallones que destacaban sus curvas femeninas…

-Hay un motel aquí atrás…-susurró el joven al oído de su novia…- Quieres …hacer el amor…? El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronta y concisa.- Podemos esperar si no quieres…-el chico le tomo las manos a su novia, que se mordía los labios. Resignado, Daiki le solto las manos blancas como porcelana. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marchar por la calle,su novia habló llena de seguridad

"-Sí, si quiero…- Daiki se voltéo hacia ella, paralizado por la sorpresa.- Vamos -.

Después de registrarse en el vestíbulo, no dejaron de reírse y mumurar por el pasillo mientras se besaban apasionadamente Al entrar a la habitación, se estaban besando y acariciando tan desenfrenadamente que casi se caen al suelo. En unos minutos, Daiki ya estaba desnudo mientras Meimi estaba aun vistiendo los mallones y el sostén.

-Dime que traes condones, Daiki…- imploró la chica. No quiero quedar embarazada…- Que vergüenza…-se puso colorada.- Nunca había visto a un chico desnudo…tan de cerca…- su voz se ahogó.

-Claro que sí traigo, hermosa. Que linda te ves así…me gustaría verte desnuda. No te haré nada que no quieras, linda…aunque a decir verdad, yo también tengo miedo…- farfulló el joven, cubriéndose los genitales con las manos.  
-Bien…-Meimi se quitó el sostén revelando sus senos pequeños pero firmes. Daiki no pudo evitar quedarse mirando con gran atención mientras su novia se desprendía de los mallones para revelar aquella prenda que tanto le gustaba, las bragas de encaje. Sin poder contenerse más, el joven se abalanzó sobre su novia, besando su cuello, sus hombros y sus senos. La chica gemía y susurraba palabras que Daiki a veces no podía entender. Y llegó hasta sus caderas, donde le quitó por fin la ropa interior. Tras tumbarla en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella. Meimi gemía y pujaba mientras los labios y la lengua de Daiki acariciaban los genitales de la joven dåndole choques eléctricos de placer que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Poco después, ella hizo lo mismo, usando su boca para darle placer a su novio, quien no dejaba de suspirar y gruñir mientras la chica lo lamía y besaba.

Al final, después de que ella se pusiera encima de él y cubiertos de sudor tuvieran orgasmos que los hicieron ver estrellas y retorcerse incontrolablemente en la cama.,se besaron con gran ternura mientras se vestían, sintiéndose más unidos y cercanos que nunca. Ese día, se había fusionado los corazones , ese día, el hilo rojo del destino había sido fortalecido. No había duda de a quién amaba Daiki Asuka…


	15. Acto de contricción

El sujeto no ha despertado del coma. Me temo que no podemos hacer arresto ni juicio hasta que no recupere la consciencia. –bufaba Aoyama sirviéndome una copiosa taza de café. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre – Keiji resopló.- Sin embargo hay una evidencia interesante. Hay hojas membretadas de la diócesis de Seika. Lo que nos apunta a que fue un trabajo ordenado por alguien más. El Médico de la Plaga fue solo el brazo ejecutor. En esas hojas están nombres y detalles de religiosos y religiosas que han roto su voto de castidad con miembros de la misma congregación o civiles. – Asuka Sr. Vertió la ceniza de su cigarro con un ademán de desprecio. – Ya han ido a interrogar Shizami y Nogoya a los empleados de la administración. No creo que hablen fácilmente. Los asuntos de la iglesia son demasiado arcanos para el gobierno incluso. Pero tenemos pistas que apuntan a alguien cercano al Obispo Hibiki. El o alguien de su círculo cercano.

-Me lo imaginaba.- gruñó- Es peor de lo que pensaba. Al paso que avanzamos en la investigación, vamos descubriendo toda esa podredumbre…- Hizo un gesto despectivo…- Me pregunto si no será mejor que mi hijo deje de estudiar allí en cuanto acabe la secundaria…-Esperaba más de esa escuela. Y ahora resulta que incluso sus alumnos están acechados por un intento de justiciero…-

-Hablando de tu hijo, creo que el alcalde quería verlo. Habrá una ceremonia donde lo premiarán por su contribución a este caso y por solucionar el de Siniestra.- señalo Aoyama.- Keiji soltó una risa sarcástica:

-Ese chico ya está pegado como cola a su novia. No hace otra cosa que salir con ella todos los días! No creo que le interese nada más de momento…- Espero que este usando protección si ya se la llevó a la cama…- masculló el detective veterano.

-Solo espero que no tenga tan mala suerte con las mujeres como tú...-se burló Aoyama. Keiji rugió algo ininteligible, mientras su compañero no paraba de reír sin comedimiento. Un oficial joven entró a la sala de descanso de los detectives.

-Señores Aoyama y Asuka, la diócesis ha protestado por las investigaciones que estamos haciendo y han enviado a la representante del obispo. Sor Nishizawa. Está amenazando con demandar al departamento de policía por daño moral y difamación.

-Vamos de inmediato a hablar con la hermana. Veremos que tiene que decirnos.- sentenció Keiji

La monja enjuta, de rostro severo, arrugado y lleno de pliegues profundos como la piel de un elefante, miró con frialdad a los detectives mientras estos tomaban asiento.

-Qué bonito.- murmuró la religiosa.- Espero que ya dejen de meterse en los asuntos privados de nuestra iglesia. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- espetó apretando un puño.

-Para ser una religiosa, parece usted muy prejuiciosa e irascible. ¿No recuerda las enseñanzas de Cristo?- refunfuñó Asuka sin inmutarse. – ¿Dónde quedó el amor al prójimo? ¿No se supone que los religiosos ayudan a todos aquellos que los necesitan sin importar quién sea?

-Hm!- farfulló la monja- Dice bien ayudar a los desamparados. Eso jamás hemos dejado de hacerlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos derecho a la privacidad ni a nuestro propio sistema de justicia…-¿Dígame, ya despertó del coma el asesino? ¿Ya arrestaron a ese loco para poder irme de una vez? Hay personas desposeídas y enfermas que nos necesitan, entre ellos niños y ancianos. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes…-

-Mientras más coopere con nosotros, más podrá ir con aquellos a los que dice cuidar y proteger…- contestó Aoyama secamente.- Díganos, por qué algunos de los empleados y religiosos menores de la diócesis dicen que han visto a un hombre vendado frecuentar la capilla principal de Seika., concretamente el edificio del ala oeste. Justo donde están sus oficinas y las del Obispo Hibiki.- Que ocultaría ese hombre…quizás un caso avanzado de sífilis?...- Por qué en la cabaña, además de los documentos con los nombres de los religiosos pecadores, encontramos reportes médicos de los doctores encargados del servicio hospitalario y médico de los religiosos de Seika. ¿Por qué algunos de esos estudios están pagados por usted?

¡Esto es una estupidez!- bramó la religiosa. ¿Cómo se atreven a acusarnos de matar a nuestros propios hermanos…? Seré religiosa, ¡pero sigo siendo una ciudadana honorable de Seika que paga su contribución fiscal! ¡Exijo un abogado! –

-Lo tendrá. Pero la evidencia no deja de apuntar a ustedes, y ya ordenamos un cateo por los documentos membretados que encontramos, provenientes de las oficinas de la administración. Justo ahora deben estar regresando de la inspección nuestros oficiales…- La religiosa se quedó de piedra, mientras sus ojos se quedaban perdidos en un punto indefinido en el espacio. Hoshizora, ve a recibirlos. – ordenó Keiji al joven oficial, que asintió y marchó por el pasillo. Más vale que hable ahora, hermana, o las pruebas acabarán hablando por si solas. La hermana no pudo más y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se desprendió de su velo y sus gafas, masajeándose los párpados. Miró a los detectives, con una expresión de tristeza profunda. Sollozó y tragando saliva, respondió:

-Está bien…ustedes ganan. Me he equivocado. Quise hacer el bien y terminé lastimando a muchas personas… Nunca pensé que mi hermano sería capaz de llegar tan lejos. Le pedí que solo los amedrentara, solo que los asustara para disuadirlos de que se desviaran al camino del pecado, pero parece que él tenía planes extra. No pude detenerlo…fue muy tarde. Pero se merece lo que le pasó. Por su vida libertina y licenciosa!- sentenció la madre Nishizawa.

Ochiro y yo nacimos en esta ciudad. Íbamos a dedicarnos ambos a la religión. Cuando éramos adolescentes, fuimos juntos al seminario, pero el, tuvo una crisis de fe y se alejó. No lo vi durante bastantes años. Cuando volvió estaba irreconocible. La sífilis lo había dejado completamente irreconocible. Parecía un monstruo, un demonio propio del infierno… Yo lo consolé y le propuse buscar un propósito nuevo para su vida. Una oportunidad de redención…convertirse en el Médico de la Plaga para darles una advertencia a los que como él, no pudieron seguir la fe por ser víctima de sus pasiones carnales… Ke4iji tomó aire y avanzó hacia la monja

-Hemos encontrado un diario también en la escena. Ler interesara saber que…su hermano no podía tener intimidad con nadie, desde que fue al seminario. No fue su vida promiscua lo que le dio la enfermedad…fue un sacerdote que abuso de él cuando fue adolescente. Por ello es que dejó el seminario…-

No…- musitó la monja…No puede ser…Ochiro…-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste…- La hermana rompió a llorar doblándose sobre la mesa. Los oficiales solo pudieron mirarla con lástima. Era verdad, la iglesia estaba revelando circunstancias más oscuras y turbias de lo que se imaginaban. Pero el caso parecía estar ganando una resolución final, pensó Keiji mientras Aoyama le tendía una taza de café a la doliente hermana Nishizawa


	16. El fin amargo

"-Al fin todo se solucionó Meimi…¿No estas contenta?- Un entusiasmado Daiki caminaba de la mano de su novia hacia la salida de la escuela. Era un día soleado y agradable, el viento soplaba evitando que el calor irradiado por el astro rey se volviera insoportable./p  
-Sí…- susurró la joven con una dulce y triste sonrisa. Daiki sospechaba a que se debía esa melancolía./p  
"-Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto, amor. Siniestra hizo justicia. Pero es verdad, apenas lo comprendí.- dijo el joven acariciando las mejillas de su novia. No necesito a nadie más…- No me importa quién seas. Siniestra o tú…Te prefiero a tí. Meimi lo besó con gran euforia y cariño.

"-De eso no me queda ninguna duda…- contestó dulcemente la chica. Me hiciste el amor de una forma que nunca creí posible que fuera real… Sentí, que…que volaba. Sentí que flotaba, aun mejor que cuando fui ella y me perseguías…-titubeó. El joven tragó saliva, expectante. La pelirroja le puso la mano en los labios.-

No te engañes, amor.-La chica tomo las manos de su novio y las estrechó cariñosamente.- Sé que aún la amas, pero no me importa más. Vive dentro de mí. Es parte de mí. Vivirá siempre que quieras, volverá siempre que me lo pidas…  
La pareja de chicos continuaron besándose y lanzándose dulces miradas, mientras la chica ponía su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Llegaron eventualmente a una heladería, donde se sentaron a descansar después del largo día de escuela. Daiki pidió dos helados, mientras su novia lo miraba con admiración y cariño infinitos."-Me has sorprendido, Daiki. De verdad que el colaborar con este caso te ha puesto más lejos aún! Estoy orgullosa de ti…- se sonrojó. El chico de pelo azabache sonrió desfachatadamente.- Saben algo del asesino?- inquirió la linda pelirroja.

"-Mi padre me contó ayer… Tiene un coma irreversible según los médicos. Su hermana se ha negado a desconectarlo, pero creo que esa sería la opción más humana. Es posible que muera en cualquier momento…- espetó el detective novato resoplando de amargura. Mi padre quiere cambiarme de colegio por todo lo que pasó. No confía más en la Iglesia Católica. Han destapado una red de podredumbre sin precedentes., la prensa y el gobierno están encima de la Diócesis exigiendo respuestas…- concluyó con una mueca desaprobatoria

-Ya.- murmuró la chica. – Mis padres piensan igual. Quieren que estudie en el instituyo Moroboshi la preparatoria.- Seira me dijo que ya no quiere ser monja. Esta tan envuelta con Manato que simplemente quiere dejar el convento y vivir su vida como una chica normal. Al menos ya nos queda medio año para terminar la secundaria…- bufó.

-Entonces le diré a mi padre que me inscriba allí también!- saltó entusiasmado Daiki. No voy a separarme de ti ni un minuto.- La besó en la mejilla. Ella soltó una risita juguetona.

-Ay Daiki, eres adorable.- replicó la pelirroja con un rubor en las mejillas. Un momento después, llegó la orden de helados, que comieron mientras charlaban alegremente de su día en la escuela./l

En la jefatura, Keiji colgaba el teléfono. Aoyama lo miraba inexpresivo desde el otro extremo de la oficina. El detective veterano carraspeó y dio un trago a su café antes de hablar.

-Acaban de decirme que el Médico de la Plaga acaba de morir. La sífilis acabó finalmente con su vida. Tenía también un grado muy avanzado de desnutrición y una pierna había comenzado a gangrenársele. La hermana Nishizawa ha aceptado su responsabilidad en los asesinatos. La acusaremos de homicidio en segundo grado. Ya se declaró culpable. Iremos a su casa a detenerla y luego a la prisión feminil de Seika donde esperará su sentencia. La Diócesis de Seika está siendo investigada a pesar de las protestas del obispo, quien al parecer desconocía la situación No pienso dejar que mi hijo siga estudiando bajo la tutela de un montón de religiosos hipócritas y corruptos.- sentenció Asuka Sr. Hiro Aoyama le devolvió un gesto de complicidad./p

-Ni hablar.- Haces bien. Yo no tengo hijos, pero habría hecho lo mismo.- Me sorprende que el obispo se haya retractado de demandar al departamento de policía. Quizás les ha entrado miedo…

-Es extenuante.- farfulló Asuka- Dan ganas de vomitar. Y pensar que pensé que en ese colegio mi hijo estaría a salvo y tendría una buena educación…- Podremos acabar con tanta mierda y decadencia algún día…?- terminó con una expresión muy seca y miserable. Hiro sonrió compasivamente

-El asunto, es nunca dejar de luchar, colega.- sentenció Hiro dándole una palmada en el hombro al detective. Solo así podemos hacer la diferencia en un mundo lleno de injusticia. Vamos por algo de comer- aventuró, y los dos oficiales salieron por la puerta, hablando de trivialidades ajenas al caso. La paz había vuelto a Seika, esta vez quizás por un periodo de tiempo más largo y merecido…

 **A todos mis lectores:**

 **Disculpen la tardanza en este fic, por cuasas de fuerza mayor (se descompuso mi PC y tengo que comprar una nueva) estaré en un hiatus temporal hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que este fic les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Conejillo.**


End file.
